Following the Code
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: [LxJ] a story following Lily and James from first year through to seventh.mostly 5th to 7th. lots of maurader stuff too. And a bit about Snape and Lily’s friendship. Tried to stay as true to the books as possible. DH compliant. now complete!
1. Enter Magic

Prologue: Enter Magic

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Prologue:** Enter Magic

The Evans were an average family, they lived in a three-bedroom house in the suburbs. Mr. Evans was a high school maths teacher and Mrs. Evans did volunteer day care for the neighbourhood. They did the gardening together every Saturday and Mr. Evans washed the car on Sundays while Mrs. Evans baked a cake or muffins for the neighbours.

They were a normal married couple and normal parents.

Their daughter, Petunia, reacted the same way most two year olds did when they met their new sister, Lily, whose wrinkled smile curved under cute green eyes and a button nose, she also had a mess of red hair, unlike Petunia's blonde locks.

Petunia turned up her nose, "will I have to share my room with it?" she asked in what would have been a haughty voice if she could pronounce words properly. Under the circumstances she sounded more like "it out me room!"

To this cheerful tone Lily Evans was welcomed into the family. However what they didn't realize was when Lily Evans was born their lives changed forever.

_Eleven Years Later:_

"Eek!" Petunia's screams echoed through the house. Lily ran downstairs to find an oddly dressed man with a long flowing white beard standing in the door way and her sister cowering behind the coat stand.

"He ju...just appeared" she stammered. Lily looked at the man carefully; he was holding a thick envelope in one hand.

"It's come 'Tunia!" Lily yelled excitedly, "my letter's come just like Sev said!" she jumped up and down, as her parents appeared to discover what all the noise was about.

"Excuse me," the man said politely, "this is the Evans' residence is it not?" Lily's mother nodded. "I'm here about your daughter."

Lily could hardly contain herself, "I already know," she told the man, "My friend told me. But they don't. I wanted to wait. Sev said you'd come." The man smiled, "well that is helpful perhaps you can help me explain? My name is Albus Dumbledore, I take it your friend is young master Snape. He is the only wizard I can think of in this area." Lily nodded.

"Wizard?" Mr. Evans asked skeptically.

"Ah yes, why don't we go sit down and I'll explain everything. Here is your letter, Miss Evans." He handed the envelope to her and followed her parents into their living room. She tore it open and read hungrily.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment and instructions on how to acquire them._

_Term begins 1 September._

_Yours sincerely_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page was a list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First years will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One pointed hat (black) for daywear._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Defense Against the Dark Arts _by Nel Yerich_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch_

Basic Herbology_ by Gladis Rumplkin_

The Magic of Potions _by Dorington Hewett_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Guide to Astrology _by Frederick Jersey_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_All of these may be purchased in Diagon Alley (directions provided)_

_PARENTS SHOULD NOTE THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Well that's settled then." Mr. Evans said as the adults returned to the hall, "Lily, Professor Dumbledore explained everything. We are very proud of you." Lily beamed.

After Professor Dumbledore left, Lily's father said, "your mother and I have decided that you will go to London with her tomorrow and buy your things." Lily hugged him,

'Thanks Dad! Can I have a cat? Please? The letter says I can?"

"We'll see..." he evaded, "now go find your mother, I think she's talking to Petunia."

Happily Lily bounded off to share her joy with her sister. She was brought up short by Petunia's scowling face, "Go away!" Lily turned and ran out of the room.

**A/N: First ever fic. Please review! Tell me what you think. If I got anything wrong let me know. But please remember I'm Australian NOT American and I will spell things properly that are different in USA. Hope you like it **


	2. Who wants to be in Slytherin?

Chapter One: Who wants to be in Slytherin

**A/N: whenever a particular scene is in the books I just use it directly. J.K writes better than me anyway. I might cut out a few bits though to make it flow better in my story. You should all know what happens anyway.**

**Obviously that said. I don't own it….**

**Chapter One:** Who wants to be in Slytherin?

'…_I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen –' She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. 'Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!'_

'_I don't – want – to – go!' said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. 'You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a – '_

_Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the mewling cats in their owners arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the other students, some already in their long, black robes loading trunks on to the scarlet steam engine or else greeting each other with glad cries after a summer apart._

' – _you think I want to be a – a freak?'_

_Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away._

'_I'm not a freak,' said Lily. 'That's a horrible thing to say.'_

'_That's where you're going,' Petunia said with relish, 'A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety.' Lily glanced towards her parents, who were looking round the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce. _

'_You didn't think it was a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you.'_

_Petunia turned scarlet._

'_Beg! I didn't beg!' _

'_I saw his reply. It was very kind.'_

'_You shouldn't have read – 'whispered Petunia. 'That was my private – how could you?'_

_Lily gave herself away by half glancing at where Snape stood, nearby. Petunia gasped. _

'_That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!'_

'_No – not sneaking – ' Now Lily was on the defensive. 'Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a muggle could of contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of - '_

'_Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!' said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. 'Freak!' she spat at her sister, and flounced of to where her parents stood…_(Deathly Hallows pg 536)

Blinking fiercely to rid herself of any threatening tears, Lily plastered a smile to her face and followed her sister.

"Um. Mum…Dad…I'm going to board the train now" her parents both hugged her tightly.

"You'll write every week?" her mothers voice sounded constricted as if she was also trying not to cry. Lily nodded the pulled away.

Still fighting back tears, she push her way through the crowded corridor, eventually Lily found an empty compartment. She was just stowing her trunk when a boy entered the compartment.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked, Lily nodded, and he sat down. Promptly ignoring her. She didn't care and sat down miserably in the corner. The door slid open again.

"Mind if I sit? No? Thanks." The boy said without waiting for a reply and sat down. He had scruffy black hair and hazel brown eyes. Lily sniffed at him and stared out the window, pressing her face against the glass but not really seeing anything. She felt tears fall down her cheeks

"What's with her?" he asked.

"Dunno she didn't talk to me either." The first boy said.

"Maybe she can't talk"

"Yeah maybe she pissed of an evil witch and was cursed"

"Or maybe she tried to kiss a frog and it bit her tongue off!" at this both boys cracked up hysterically.

"That doesn't even make sense," Lily muttered to herself. They were already off on another subject: Quidditch. Lily didn't know what it was so she continued to ignore them; She didn't turn around when the door slid open again. Then Snape sat down in front of her.

…'_I don't want to talk to you,' she said in a constricted voice._

'_Why not?'_

'_Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore'_

'_So what?'_

_She threw him a look_ _of deep dislike._

'_So she's my sister!'_

'_She's only a – ' he caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him._

'_But we're going!' He said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. 'This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!' _

_She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled…' _(Deathly Hallows pg 538)

Lily dragged Severus into an empty compartment. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She couldn't get petunia's disgusted face out of her head. Her sister had ignored her ever since the letter came. The when Lily had finally figured out why. She had said – that word. _She just needs to get used to the idea. Give her time._ Well Petunia would have plenty of time; she wouldn't even see Lily until Christmas.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, she looked up into a pair of concerned black eyes.

"It's just…Tunia" she sniffed, furiously wiping away her tears. She didn't see him roll his eyes as he patted her gingerly on the back, "It'll be alright. She'll come round when she's seen what you've learnt." Lily smiled and once again wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Sev."

"I meant what I said. You better be in Slytherin with me"

"I'm sure I will be" Lily assured him; she wondered why the boys in the other compartment had acted so strangely about Slytherin. _'Who wants to be in Slytherin?'_…The look on his face had been one of pure contempt. He was probably on of those snobby people Sev had told her about. The ones who thought they were better than Muggleborns. Lily decided she hated that boy.

"Sev?" he looked up from his book, "What's Quidditch?"

"Wizarding sport. On brooms. I don't know much about it." Lily smiled; she and Sev both hated sport. It made sense the boy she hated would love it. Thought he was pretty good at it from what she remembered of their conversation. _I wonder what a quaffle is? _She thought, but knew better than to bring the sport up again.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Lily thinking over what she'd been learning the previous week. She had already read half her schoolbooks and was dying to start learning more. She stared at her wand pensively. _Good for charms _Mr. Ollivander had told her. Her misery lifted slightly. Charms…it sounded wonderful and…magical. She laughed at herself. She was going to Hogwarts!

**A/N – I cut out the bit where James and Sirius make fun of poor Sev. Just didn't really fit. It still happened though. Do not despair they will make loads trouble for him over the chapters.**


	3. Separated

Chapter Two: In Which Lily is Separated From Our Dear Friend Snivellus

**Chapter Two:** In Which Lily is Separated From Our Dear Friend Snivellus

…_Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on to her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red head the Hat cried, 'Gryffindor!' _(Deathly Hallows pg 539)

Lily hurried down to the cheering table, a boy moved along for her as she sat down. She recognised him as one of the boys from the train and turned her back to him. Giving the rest of the Sorting Ceremony her undivided attention. Hale, Alice, Jones, Emily, Lupin, Remus, MacDonald, Mary, Pettigrew, Peter and Potter, James were all sorted into Gryffindor. She glared at James Potter. She hated him. Arrogant muggleborn hater.

"_Slytherin!" _The Hat shouted. Lily looked up to see Severus making his way to the table on the opposite side of the Hall. He sat next to a tall blonde prefect, Lily shivered. He looked scary.

Lily didn't know what to think. Gryffindor. When the hat had described the houses she had secretly liked the sound of it. Not that she could ever tell Sev. Of course she wished she had been put in house with him and not the two boys now sitting next to her. They were still talking about quidditch. _Maybe they'll tell me what a quaffle is. _She turned to look at them, but quickly remembered she hated one. He saw her looking and grinned. "James Potter. Looks like you're decent after all" he stuck out his hand. She glared at him, "implying Severus isn't?" she asked her voice scarily low. James looked at his friend, eyebrows raised, "what'd you think Sirius? You managed to escape the evil clutches of Slytherin. Are they decent?" Sirius shuddered dramatically, "not a single one mate, not a single one!" Lily glared harder as both boys grinned at her. "Severus is my best friend and a lot more _decent _that you two will ever be!" she hissed. "Woah!" James laughed, "She's like a cat!" Sirius laughed. "Not quite a lion yet? Eh!"

"You wont be friend with him long." James assured her, "Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other."

She looked over at Severus. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but every now and then he would glance mournfully at her. She firmly resolved to stay friends. No matter what that hateful Potter boy said. She went back to her dinner, resolutely ignoring the two boys next to her. While eating she examined the rest of Gryffindor under her lashes. They were rowdy, but friendly. One of the first year girls smiled at her tentatively, "Hi. I'm Alice Hale." Lily smiled back. "Lily Evans." She replied. Maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad.

**James:**

He sat in his new dorm. Watching his new dorm mates. Thinking about a fiery red head girl with sparkling green eyes.

"You all right?" the short pudgy boy, Peter asked. James didn't answer, he was thinking about how her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink when she was angry. He sighed blissfully.

Sirius laughed, "Nah, he's in_ Luurve_"

"At 11?" the last boy, Remus asked skeptically. He was a quiet, pale boy and had barely spoken at all that night. Sirius nodded, "You know that red -?" a pillow hit him in the face. James glared at him, "Shut it Black!" Sirius smirked, or he would of if his face hadn't been full of pillow.

"Red?" Peter asked, "so she's in Gryffindor then?" a smile appeared on Remus' face, "oh more than that Peter, I believe Sirius was referring to that pretty redhead - " a pillow got Remus too. Peter looked even more confused. "So she has a red head?" no one answered. He looked around; both Sirius and Remus had pillows stuck to their faces, which they were frantically trying to remove.

James laughed, "already learnt sticking charm off my dad" he smiled smugly and waved his wand. The pillows stopped suffocating his new friends and fell to the ground. "You were saying?" Remus and Sirius both muttered apologies and got into bed. A few moments after the lights went out all four boys burst out laughing, Peter a few seconds behind the others,

"Mate that was brilliant!" Sirius gasped, "We've got to do that to some Slytherins!"

"I don't know how we'd manage to do that with lout getting caught." Remus put in.

"Mere technicalities my friend, we'll work the kinks out" Sirius said confidently. James smiled up at his hangings. "Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked….

**--**

A few weeks into term Hogwarts was surprised to see Severus Snape walk into the Great Hall with a pillow stuck to his face. After a few moments of stunned silence the Hall erupted with laughter.

"More kinks than expected?" Remus asked Sirius, in-between laughs.

"We'll get better, wait and see. You, Me and James will cause havoc at Hogwarts!...and Peter" he added as an after thought. Remus looked torn between pleasure at being included and horror of getting caught. He chocked on his toast and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. Sirius and James looked at him curiously. He gulped, "Lil—Lily!" he stuttered pointing. They turned around. "Evans." James said smiling at her, "for what do we owe the pleasure?" she glared at him, "I know you did it Potter! I heard. So take it off or I'll tell McGonagall" Sirius' eyes widened, "But Lily darling…you wouldn't do that to us. Would you?" he looked at James "She wouldn't?"

Rolling his eyes James waved his wand and the pillow splashed into Severus' eggs. The boys tried not to smile. Sirius failed and burst out laughing. Lily glared at them and stalked over to her dorm mates and now.

**Lily**

She sat down angrily between her two friends. "They are so…so...ergh!" she threw her hands up, accidentally whacking Alice in the face. "Oh Alice! I'm so sorry!" Alice smiled gingerly, "That's ok Lily, but you have to help me with my Charms homework now." Lily agreed readily, feeling ashamed. She had already climbed straight to the top of the class in nearly every subject. She glared at James. _Stupid Transfiguration. Stupid flying. Stupid brooms. _Lily had not enjoyed the flying lesson. She firmly believed that humans didn't have wings for a reason. So she had hovered just above the ground her feet still grazing the grass while Potter has soared around the sky, doing loops and diving at her. Madam Goring had told him to try out for the team next year. Lily sniffed. _Stupid Potter. _She followed her friends down to the dungeons for her favourite lesson, Potions.

Professor Slughorn beamed at her. "Lily, wonderful to see you! You should enjoy this lesson." Lily smiled at him at took her spot next to Alice. It slightly bugged her that because of her apparent natural ability at Potions her friends good results (achieved through hard work) went relatively unnoticed. Lily strongly believed effort should be rewarded as well as skill and that a combination of both was more admirable than just one. James Potter did not seem to share her philosophy. Something she had added to her list of things to hate about him. She knew now he was not a muggleborn hater but her feelings for him had not diminished. If anything the more she got to know him the more she disliked him.

**woohoo! Here's another one. I'm really working hard today. Should be studying for exams but my fic is more important than my future obviously.**


	4. Enter the Maurauders

Chapter Three: Enter The Marauders

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Chapter Three:** Enter The Marauders

Over the next few months the Gryffindor boys were very busy, as Sirius had predicted causing havoc at Hogwarts. Remus, James and Sirius were all particularly bright students and through a lot of late night tutoring had managed to help Peter keep up with the workload. It made Lily furious that they managed so stay up the top with minimum work and no effort. One November afternoon, the Gryffindors were found in Green House One with the Ravenclaws. James and Sirius were, as usual, mucking around flicking bits of dirt into an innocent Ravenclaw girls hair. She hadn't noticed yet.

"Potter! Black! Quit being so immature!" Lily snapped, waving her wand she muttered a quick spell and the dirt disappeared. The boys laughed, "Hey Evans, impressive wand movement." James said. Lily glared at him, "Well Potter, if you weren't so occupied with your marauding and pranking poor Severus you might be able to do it too." She staled back to her table, satisfied with the gob smacked expression on James face. "What's wrong? It's not like you've never been told off before," Sirius asked. James smiled at him, "marauding?" he looked questioningly at Remus, who rolled his eyes, "to maraud means to roam in search of things to steal or people to attack. Comes from a french word which means 'rouge'." James grin grew wider, "Sirius, remember what we were talking about in detention yesterday?" Sirius looked confused for a second then his grin spread to match James, "The Marauders" he said rolling the sound over his tongue as if he could taste it, "well done mate! It's perfect"

"It was Evan's idea remember." Sirius laughed,

"Are you going to explain?" Remus asked sounding somewhat tired. So James and Sirius explained their decision to name themselves.

"Like a gang?" Peter wanted to know, Sirius loved this analogy, "yes exactly! And we'll all take oaths and have code names and a password!"

James and Remus exchanged looks as they were dismissed for the day.

Later in the newly dubbed _Marauders_ _Dorm_ Sirius was writing up what he liked to call their friendship contract:

**The Marauder's Code Of Honour:**

_The Marauders will:_

_Pull as many pranks as possible in our time at Hogwarts._

_Prank Snivellus at least twice a week_

_Pull a major prank every term._

_Never steal from another Marauder._

_Never lie to a fellow Marauder_

_Never give away a fellow Marauders secret._

_Always help a fellow Marauder out._

_Never betray a fellow Marauder. (Punishable by death)_

_The undersigned:_

_**James Edward Potter**_

_**Sirius Alphard Black**_

_**Remus Isaac Lupin**_

_And_

_**Peter Udmund Pettigrew**_

_Do solemnly swear to abide by the Marauder's Code of Honour at all times of their lives. Rules may only change when all Marauders agree. New rules may be added with the consent of two or Marauders. _

_If a Marauder breaks a rule the punishment is death._

"Death is a bit harsh Sirius." James put in.

"Fine!" Sirius waved his wand.

_If a Marauder breaks a rule the punishment is banishment…length of banishment is decided depending on which rule was broken._

"But James this one I'm not changing. Betraying a fellow Marauder is punishable by death."

"Good thing it will never happen then" James smiled. And they all laughed.

"Nice middle name by the way Pete" Sirius said, his mouth twitching.

"Thanks, it was my Great-Grandfathers name" it took the others a lot of self-control not to laugh. Sirius ran for the bathroom.

**Lily**

_Christmas holidays next week. _She thought as she walked down to the lake to meet Severus. He was staying at school. She wasn't.

"Hey Sev." She said as she approached, he smiled up at her as she sat down next to him.

"How have you been? The Marauders haven't been bothering you too much have they?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not lately."

The Marauders, as everyone including the teachers now knew them, continued to entertain the school with their generally harmless pranks. Severus was their favourite victim and no one was really sure why. They assumed it was because he was Slytherin and fairly pathetic. Not many people liked Snape and everyone wondered why Lily continued to be friends with him.

When it was time to catch the train home Lily waved goodbye to him as she was swept up in the throng of people rushing toward door. She hoped he would be all right alone.

Lily enjoyed Christmas despite the fact Petunia still seemed to hate her. Her parents were delighted with the presents Lily had made them. She had charmed every day objects such as socks and hair ribbons to change colours with the wearer's mood. After such a lovely holiday with her parents she was almost sorry to return to school.

**Remus**

"So what should we do this weekend?" Sirius asked one breakfast.

"Dunno. Any ideas Remus?" James said, through a mouthful of toast. Remus was even more pale that usual, "ah I – I can't. I have to go home" he stuttered, desperately trying to think up an excuse.

"Again! You went home last month," Sirius said.

"And the month before that," added Peter, "and the month before then you went to your grandfathers house."

"Not to mention going home for Christmas as well! " Sirius added. James' eyes suddenly widened. He coughed violently, "I have to go! See you in Charms" he ran out of the Great Hall. Remus stared after him in horror. Had he realised?

James arrived to Charms ten minutes late earning him a reprimanding glare from Lily and five points from Gryffindor. Remus watched his friend closely. James looked worried, he scribbled on a scarp of parchment and passed it to Sirius who nodded glanced curiously at Remus and then set fire to the note. James bag looked suspiciously like it actually had books in it. Remus got even more worried through out the day as James stayed silent and Sirius looked more and more curious.

It was with great trepidation that Remus climbed the stairs to the dormitory that night. He stopped in the doorway, Sirius was sitting on James bed and they were talking with deep concentration to Peter who looked at them with confusion, "a werewolf?" It was James who spotted him first; he looked at him, a very grave look in his eyes.

"Remus." He said, "your mum's never been sick has she," Remus gulped, his hands shook. This was his greatest fear coming alive in front of him.

"And your Grandfather didn't die did he?" Peter added.

"Remus." Sirius said, "I'm afraid we will have to banish you." Remus shivered, he had enjoyed having friends while it lasted. He'd always known he wouldn't be able to hide it from him forever.

"I understand," he whispered sadly.

"Shh" Sirius interrupted, "You have violated the Marauders Code of Honour. Therefore, we, as the other Marauders, banish you for one night to sleep in the common room. You may return tomorrow morning although we understand you will not be sleeping here tomorrow night either."

"You lied to us Remus," James added, "Don't you trust us?" Remus stared at him, "Wh – What?"

"You didn't think we'd actually care about your little dates with the full moon did you mate?" Sirius asked. Remus just stared his eyes going from Sirius to James to Peter and back again. "You don't?" he asked incredulously.

"Course not." Sirius declared, "You're our friend Remus."

"I care." James said quietly. Remus and Sirius both stared now.

"But you're the one who said it's not his fault?" Sirius said.

"I care that my fried has to go through that. Nobody should have to go through that much pain. Remus you're like a brother to me so of course I care. And we are going to be here for you. Every month. Every moment. Just so you know."

Remus could barely contain his joy, "I – I don't know what to say."

"We added another rule." Peter piped up handing Remus the piece of parchment.

_9. To do whatever possible to help out our pal Moony at __**that time of the month.**_

"Moony is your code name." Sirius explained, "however just because we forgive you doesn't mean you're not banished. Rules are rules after all." Remus smiled, "never thought I'd here you in favour of rules Sirius" he said and took his blanket down to the couch. Banishment wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Family and holidays

Chapter Four: Family and Holidays

**A/N: a short one just to link years together. There won't be too much in between first year and fifth because that's when I think it gets interesting. Enjoy**

**And it's not mine unfortunately.**

**Dedicated to my sister, An-Ill-Made-Nymph** **because otherwise she is** "going to go and cry/ beat you up." **(Direct quote)**

**Chapter Four: **Family and Holidays

The rest of the year passed relatively uneventful. Although it would be hard to top finding out your friend was a werewolf. Sirius was rather despondent on the train ride home. He refused to play exploding snap and sat staring out the window. "Sirius mate. You're not still upset we haven't figure out code names for the rest of us are you?" James asked knowing full well that he didn't.

Sirius shook his head, "my parents still think I got into Slytherin."

"You haven't told them?" Remus asked.

"Well I just avoid talking to them in the first place. So yeah they don't know. Nobody is going to tell The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black their first born was put in Gryffindor."

"If it gets too bad you can stay with me for the rest of the summer. My parents will not care." James put in. Sirius smiled slightly but it turned into a grimace as the train pulled into the station and he saw his mother waiting. "Maybe I'll just wear my scarf. Then I wont have to say anything." Seeming to like this idea he wrapped his red and gold scarf around his neck and strode of the train followed closely by his friends. Many people called out goodbyes to them. The Marauders were well known and well liked through out the school. The four boys separated with promise of writing that would probably be broken, and went to their respective families. The Blacks looked furious. Mrs. Pettigrew began fussing over her son. Remus' parents looked nervous and huddled around him protectively. James was the only one who seemed particularly happy. He beamed at his parents, complained as his mum kissed him and his dad ruffled his hair and then began talking and pointing. His parents listened to every word.

On the other side of the platform a girl watched him, _arrogant jerk_ she thought to herself. She turned bright red when she realised he was pointing out her and hurried toward her parents. _Why point me out? _She wondered, _probably complaining._

She was wrong. All James said was, "That's Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school. I'm going to marry her someday."


	6. In the Library

**okay here's another one.**

**it is dedicated to my maths teacher who gave me a lucky lolly for my maths exam. failed the exam but it was very tasty. :)**

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Chapter Six: **Exploring Hogwarts

Lily was sick to death of hearing about Frank Longbottom. It had taken less than a day for her and Alice to become friends again and for two weeks all she had heard was _Frank is in fourth year. Frank smiled at me today. Lily I swear I'm in love. He's Keeper on the Quidditch team. Frank is good at D.A.D.A. _

"Lily, Frank took Sarah Lake to Hogsmeade today, do you think he likes her?" Alice asked anxiously. Lily fought hard not to roll her eyes, "Alice. You are twelve; you have plenty of time…" she broke of at Alice's angry glare, "I love Frank, Lils that is never going to change!"

"Okay well you still have lots of time for him to come round. Maybe try just being friendly for now. You don't want to rush into it just because you think you love him. You're far too young for love." She muttered the last bit under her breath, luckily Alice didn't hear. "Yeah I guess you're right."

**The Maurauders**

"Fellow Maurauders. Brothers. I have called this special top secret Maurauder meeting because I feel we, as Maurauders are lagging in our duties." Sirius looked around the dorm waiting for a response. Peter clapped fervently. James and Remus were lying on their beds. James was flipping through a quidditch magazine and Remus was reading his Charms textbook.

"Um fellow brothers???" Sirius said. James looked up at his best friend, who was standing on his bed, his hands on his hips.

"You wanted something?"

"I am trying to hold a meeting. I have important Maurauder information to discuss but only Ol' Pete here is paying me any attention!"

"Sorry mate," James said, leaning back against his pillows, "please continue. We're listening. Aren't we Moony?" Remus muttered conformation and continued reading.

"Accio James' Quidditch magazine and Moony's Charms book." Sirius said waving his wand. Remus' book jumped out of his hands but landed next to his bed. James' magazine gave a feeble wiggle. Several things under his bed moved slightly.

"Merlin! I can't get that right!"

"Where'd you learn that? It's not second year." Remus asked,

"So now you pay attention." Sirius muttered. "Saw Evan's use it to get a book she couldn't reach when we were in that book place."

"She's so smart!" James sighed in admiration.

"Well anyway as I was saying before..." Sirius clapped his hands. " We have lapsed, my brothers in our duty as Maur – "

"Sirius cut the drama." Remus groaned, "I have studying to do."

Sirius pouted, "FINE! Basically, we've been pranking and helping Moony but we haven't upheld Rule 4."

"Which ones that?" James asked still half thinking about Lily.

"Rule 4. To discover everything we can about Hogwarts in our time here. I have decided that every night we must pool our data."

"Our data?" Remus asked, getting slightly intrigued despite himself. Sirius was good at convincing people.

"Yes! During the day we observe all we can about the school. Then when we know everything we'll of created a map of Hogwarts!"

"That's actually a cool idea." James said thoughtfully, "we'd never get lost running from teachers."

"And we could put in all the secret passages we've found!" Peter squeaked.

"We've only found three Peter, but I'm sure we'll find more" Remus added.

Sirius grinned, "I knew you'd understand. No more getting detention…well at night anyway"

"Wait." James said. They could see an idea forming in his eyes, "what if we could some how see where Filch was. As a dot on the map or something."

"Like a kind of locating spell?" Remus said, "so we can see where he is and if he is coming in our direction."

"We could do all the teachers,"

"And us too, so we know where we are."

"Why not everyone…all the students."

"We could just do a general locating spell and combine it with a revealing charm."

"So whenever anyone comes on the grounds we'd know."

"And we'd also know who they are if we add a –"

Sirius tuned out, as Remus and James continued expanding his idea. This was how they worked. Sirius got into his pyjamas then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, the words flowed across his page… _The Maurauders were a mighty group of men. James Remus (aka Mooney), Sirius and Peter. They were creators of mischief and mayhem. They were loved by all, adored and idolised. Especially by pretty girls who liked Sirius best because he was the most handsome and attractive._

Sirius what is this?" James asked, leaning over his shoulder. Sirius was unashamed, "that's for the book they will write about us when we're older." James raised his eyebrow and continued to read, out loud this time.

"_Sirius was the energy behind every Maurauder escapade. He came up with crazy ideas and convinced the rest they were great. Remus was the brains; he worked out how they could actually do everything. James was the magic; he did most of the spell work and added a special Potter spark to Sirius' master plans and Remus' calculations. Peter was the cheerleader of sorts. He was their support and their…rock? N.B find a better word"_

James and Remus burst out laughing. Peter looked confused.

"It needs a little work" Sirius conceded, getting into his bed and pulling his curtains shut.

"You know you're really weird right Sirius?" Remus asked when he'd finished laughing.

"Weird? I'm a genius!" Sirius declared. The light went out and moments later Sirius' snoring filled the room.


	7. Go Out With Me Evans, Part 1

**this is dedicated to Giorgia because she always reviews :) and she's cool  
**

**Disclaimer: **it isn't mine

**Chapter Seven: **Go Out With Me, Evans? **- **Part 1

"Third Year." James announced. His friends looked up at him expectantly.

"Hogsmeade Trips." He clarified. They were on the train speeding towards another year at Hogwarts.

"Mate, we've been to Hogsmeade or don't you remember finding that passage at the end of last year." Sirius said, referring to the great headway in their exploration of the school.

"I know, "James replied, "but I couldn't ask Evans to go with me then could I?"

"Evans?" Sirius teased, "Oh you mean Lily, pretty little red head. Big green eyes. Hates your guts." James punched him. "She doesn't hate me," he said confidently, "you'll see."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and silently decided to leave James to his daydreams.

"Have fun at James, Moony?" Sirius asked, "I wish I could of come."

"Why didn't you? It was great fun. Mr and Mrs Potter are awesome."

"I bet they are. My parents hate them so they must be." Sirius muttered. Remus looked at him questioningly, "Blood-Traitors," he explained, "all Potters are. I should be upholding the family name not gallivanting around the countryside with trash like them."

"James is not trash!" Peter protested.

Remus and Sirius sniggered, "I know, that's just what my worthless parents think." James looked up, "What do your parents think?"

"Never mind mate, go back to daydreaming about Evans." More chuckles.

**Lily**

The Gryffindor girls sat together gossiping about their holidays. Lily felt a little guilty leaving Severus. But as she had explained to him: They _had _spent the whole summer together. Avoiding Petunia.

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade!" Alice squealed, "I wonder if Frank will ask me?" They all groaned.

"Do we have to go with a boy?" Emily, another of Lily's roommates, asked nervously, "I don't like boys they're mean."

"Of course we don't!" Lily said, "We can all go together."

"I like boys!" Mary MacDonald declared.

"Talking about Hogsmeade?" a voice asked from the door, they turned and saw James Potter standing there with a goofy smile on his face. Mary turned red.

"Yeah. We were." Emily replied suspiciously.

"Wanna go with me Evans?" he asked, glancing at Lily nonchalantly.

"NO! Go away Potter I hate you!" Lily yelled turning bright red. He stared at her, surprise etched across his face. He turned abruptly and walked away. Mary stared at her, "what did you do that for? He is so dreamy!"

"WHAT! POTTER?" Lily shuddered.

"You could have been nicer," Alice ventured. Lily's flashing eyes signalled the desperate need for a change in topic.

"So do you think Frank will ask me?"

**James**

James returned to the Maurauder compartment, dejected.

"Oh mate, it's alright." Sirius took one look at his friends face and decided now was not the time for teasing.

"I don't get it." James moaned, "She said she hates me!"

Sirius coughed and held his hand out to Peter who dug in his pocket and handed over a galleon.

"You bet on me??" James asked.

"Get used to it," Sirius replied, "especially if you don't plan on giving up on Evans."

"Of course I'm not giving up. I love her!" James cried indignantly. Remus patted him on the back. "Give her a bit of time and some space before you try again." He advised, James nodded, "yeah time, space, got it"

…."James half an hour is not giving Lily time or space."

"Sorry Moony."

**New Rules for The Maurauders Code of Honour:**

Help James get Evans to go out with him.

Never insult Evans (in front of James)

**A/N: sorry it's so short but I wanted it to be it's own chapter.**

**The Chase has began. :)**


	8. Go Out With Me Evans, Part 2

**this is the last chapter i have written. so updating wont be as quick sorry. really have to get started on the next one.**

**Disclaimer** not mine

**Chapter Eight: **Go Out With Me, Evans? **- **Part 2

"Go on. Go out with me Evans." James said, whist sending a jelly-legs jinx at Snape. Lily glared at him.

"I will NEVER go out with you Potter. How many times to I have to tell you I hate you!"

She stalked off dragging Snape behind her. Sometime during James numerous, daily, attempts to get Lily over third and fourth year the question had become a statement. Lily hated James' arrogance with a fiery passion. Her life had become centred on him through no fault or choice of her own.

"I hate him!" She told Severus, "I really hate him!"

"I know. I do too." He replied.

"I need chocolate, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, patting him on the arm as she left. He watched her go. He always watched her go.

**Lily**

"It's pathetic! My life is like a soap opera!" Lily threw her hands in the air as she paced her dormitory.

"What's a soap opera?" Alice asked.

"Muggle thing," Mary interjected, "why do you think that Lils?"

"My story line." Lily replied even Mary looked a bit confused at this.

"Meaning?"

"It's like a soapie: Boy asks out Girl. Girls says No. Over and Over" she took a deep breath and continued dropping the hypothetical pre-tense. "Lily Gets Guy-Friend and James Hexes Him. And Remus is his _friend_. Lily Gets a _Boyfriend_ and James Hexes Him. Over and Over and then for some reason Sev actually seems to be on Potters side. Lily is Confused." She exhaled, close to tears. Emily wrapped her arms around her, "Sweetie, I think Sniv – Severus likes you."

"Of course he does." Lily sniffed, "we're best friends." Emily sighed and looked to Alice and Mary for help.

"I think what Em meant was he likes you, the way James does." Mary explained. Lily's head snapped up. "He most certainly does not! Potter only likes me because I won't go out with him. He doesn't even know me!"

"Okay. Bad example, well the way a boy like a _special _girl. Lily we think you're Snape's special girl"

"No. He's like my brother." Lily remained adamant. Her friends gave up trying to convince her. They knew better than to argue with Lily.

**James**

"Why won't she go out with me?" James flung himself onto Remus' bed. "Help me Moony."

"I've said it all before, James. Give her time. Give her space. Don't be such a jerk around her."

"I'm not a jerk." James said indignantly.

"I know that. Lily doesn't"

"Well she should."

Remus sighed and left him to mope. Sirius decided to help, "Just give up mate!"

"NO! I will marry her one day!" both boys rolled their eyes

"So our plans are working well." Sirius told Remus as he wandered over.

"Which plans are these?"

"The ones me and James – "

"James and I"

"Whatever. The ones we work on when James isn't asking out Evans."

"You should call her Lily."

"She calls me Black. I'm not the one who's friends with her. You are."

"Yes, and she calls me Remus."

"Are you trying to steal –" James sat up glaring angrily at his friend.

"No James calm down." Remus said soothingly, he had gotten hexed too many times this year because of James issues, and James went back to his sulking.

"So this plan?" Remus turned back to Sirius, who grinned, "we can't tell you, Moony my friend but soon you shall know." Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. By Sirius had already sauntered off, whistling.

**New Rules for The Maurauders Code of Honour:**

12. Never put a girl before a Maurauder unless you are going to marry her. (But it has to be a good reason)

**A/N: once again kind of short. I just really want to get to the good stuff. i.e. 5****th**** year.**

**Please review. Anything you think I should fix let me know. I would appreciate feedback. **


	9. Fifth Year Begins

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a paragrah. It kind of grew…oops.**

**alsi\o i know i said it would be a while but i was on a roll so here it is early.**

**Disclaimer: **as much as I wish it was Harry Potter is not mine

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Fifth Year Begins

"PREFECT????" Sirius' affronted voice echoed through the Potter house. "A Maurauder!"

Laura Potter wandered into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"Sirius calm down." James was pleading to the kitchen table, "and please come out from under there. It won't be as bad as you think"

"Don't tell me Sirius is a prefect…" she said, James turned at the sound of her voice looking relieved, "Mum, please help he won't come out."

She looked at Remus, who was standing by the bench, holding a letter. There were two more letters on the table. She smiled, obviously amused, "Congratulations Remus" she said, a slight question in her look. He nodded. "Sirius if you don't come out I can't make breakfast and we'll all starve." She told the table. James eyes widened in horror, "Please Sirius, you've gotta come out. I'm so hungry!" a shaggy black head emerged reluctantly from under the table. Sirius looked around, spotting Remus he glared, "Traitor." He muttered at Remus, who rolled his eyes and sat down next to James. "Congratulations on being Quidditch Captain James." He said,

"Thanks."

"James, sweetie. Why didn't you say before?" his mother stopped preparing breakfast to hug him, "I'm so proud of you." Then she hugged Remus and Sirius for good measure. Laura Potter had embraced James' friends and treated them as though they were her own sons. She didn't know that Sirius' parents thought he was staying with his cousin Andromeda and not with _Those Filthy Blood Traitors, _the Potters.

"Does this mean a trip to Diagon Alley is required?" She asked,

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Can we get some ice-cream?"

"I wanna go to Quality Quidditch Supplies…" James added

"Guys we have new books to get remember" Remus put in.

She smiled, "I'll take that as a yes. You boys finish breakfast and then we'll floo over."

A few hours later the Maurauders minus Peter arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Mum can we meet you at Fortescue's later?" James asked.

"My little boy is growing up" his mother sniffed pulling James into a tight hug, "I suppose you can but if you get in any trouble I will confiscate your cloak" she muttered in his ear, still pretending to cry. Sirius and Remus smirked; they had seen many displays such as this while staying with James. He had inherited his mother's melodramatic streak and was now also pretending to cry on her shoulder.

"Mate, Evans is staring at you." Sirius whispered.

"Where?" James asked looking around over his mothers shoulder. "HEY EVANS!" he yelled when he spotted her a few metres away from them, she raised her eyebrows, laughing at him.

He waved unconcerned, as his mum turned around to see her 'future daughter-in-law'

"Oh! James she is beautiful" she gushed loudly, "I can't wait for the wedding…white roses I should think they would go nicely with..." James bit back a laugh as Lily turned bright red and hurried away, dragging a confused looking woman with her. James grinned at his mother, "See you later." He called as the boys walked of, "Love you."

It was the 1st of September, already in the Maurauder's compartment Sirius was filling in Peter on the details of Remus' betrayal. James was hanging out the window, saying goodbye to his mother. An event that had drawn a large crowd. Remus rolled his eyes, "wish my mum was more like Mrs Potter he muttered to Sirius, who forgot the betrayal in time to agree, "Me too mate. Me too"

"I'll write every day," James was saying clutching his mother's hands.

"Oh no, at least five times a day!" She replied, "I couldn't survive on less!" James' father was standing beside her; he was the calm stable Potter. His lips twitched slightly but otherwise gave no sign that he was involved in the scene. After promising to write five times a day on weekdays and seven times in weekends, James turned to his father, "Bye Dad," they shook hands. And Mr Potter led his wife, who was 'sobbing' hysterically into a handkerchief. James turned to the crowd of students watching with interest, "might want to get on the train now guys" he was about to pull himself into the apartment when he spotted Lily at the edge of the crowd, "OI! Evans. Go out with me?" she walked right up to him and for a second he dared dream she was about to kiss him. The slap resounded through the platform, James cheek was bright red.

"Ow," he said and half shrugged, which was difficult considering how far he was hanging out the window, "you could've just said yes." He hurriedly pulled back before she could slap him again and shut the window. She glared at him and he winked cheekily, "she totally wants me."

The compartment door slid open and a small first year entered, "Hey Regulus," Sirius said to his brother, "what brings you here?"

"Haven't seen you most of the summer. I wanted to say hi" Regulus bit his lip, "how's Andy?"

"Good. Great in fact. She is getting married."

"Cool, I hadn't heard that"

"She hasn't told anyone yet. He's a great guy though." Sirius grinned at the thought of what his family's reaction to Ted Tonks would be. Remus looked around at the rest of the Maurauders,

"Oh right, guys this is my little brother Regulus. Regulus these are my best friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the one by the window daydreaming is James Potter." Regulus' eyes widened, "a Potter? Sirius what are you thinking associating with someone…"

"...Who's actually a decent human being? Shocking for a Black, I know." Sirius finished for him. Regulus shook his head sadly, "Haven't you any dignity left? I know being put in Gryffindor must have been hard…" Sirius interrupted his brother again, "it was the best thing that ever happened to me Reg. and Merlin I hope the same happens to you" Regulus scowled, "well I don't!" they were both glaring at each other now, "see you round." Regulus muttered and left slamming the door behind him. James snapped out of his reverie, "you okay Sirius?" he asked, Sirius nodded glumly, "I'm fine."

Remus stood up, "err I have to go…"

"What was that?" Sirius asked his mischievous glint coming back into his eyes, "didn't catch where"

"Prefect meeting," Remus said through gritted teeth and walked out of the compartment to yells of, "_Filth! Scum! Freak! Traitor! Shame to our Code! Be gone from this place! Defile us no longer with your rule-abiding ways!" _

James was not the only dramatic Maurauder.

**Lily**

"Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat, Lily noticed Sirius' fists clenched as Black, Regulus made his way to the cheering table grinning triumphantly. It was Mary's fault they were sitting opposite the Maurauders. Over the holiday's Mary had decided she was going to be in love with Sirius.

"Ooh a Black, he looks like you Sirius." She said smiling at him. Lily rolled her eyes; Mary was oblivious to Sirius' disappointment. She had thought it rather obvious herself. _Why can Mary see the pain in his eyes?_

"As if we need more trouble makers," Lily cut in, whispering loudly then started a rant on how, as a prefect she would be docking serious points from the Maurauders if they put one toe out of line. Mary scowled at her but James shot her a look of immense gratitude as Sirius began a fierce, if somewhat quiet, debate about pranking. For the first time since she had met him, Lily Evans smiled at James Potter. Unfortunately his mother's genes then kicked in and James flung backward in an exaggerated faint. Perhaps Lily wouldn't of minded so much if he hadn't then jumped up on his seat and yelled. "Evans smiled at me!" in the middle of Walters, Michelle's sorting. But he did.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled, into the silent Hall. Everyone was staring at James, who bowed and sat down again.

"Thank you Mr Potter." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "What an excellent end to our Sorting Ceremony, Smiles are an important part of life. I hope this year will be full of many smiles and lots of laughter…"

Professor McGonagall glared at James, a look Lily mirrored. James' eyes widened in fear, he could deal with his Transfiguration teacher's anger and he could deal with Lily's but not both at the same time. Lily's face was bright red as she glared at James. All affable feelings for the boy evaporated.

**James**

James sighed, _she smiled at me_ he thought blissfully. "I knew she wanted me."

Remus rolled his eyes, "and her smiling at you once proves this fact?"

"duh. Anyway who could resist me?"

"um…let's think about that for a minute" Sirius joined in, "I don't know. Maybe the girl who turns you down every time you ask her out"

"She's just playing hard to get," James said confidently, turning out the light.

"Wanna go to the Kitchens?" Sirius asked a few minutes later.

* * *

**R&R please! What did you think of James' mum. I like her.**

**oh yeah and the bit where Sirius is yelling at Remus is kind of ripped of Mrs Black in OOTP**


	10. Under The Tree

**Well this one was some what of a marathon. POV changes around a fair bit. And I cried when I wrote it…Siriusly. (permission for rolling eyes etc)**

**Dedication:** no dedication today. this is for me because i worked very hard all night to get it out of my brain before it ran away. now my fingers hurt from typing

**Disclaimer:** totally wishing it was mine.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Under the Tree

Snape glared at Sirius, "I know he's up to something. I'm warning you I will find out!"

"Don't you dare hurt Remus or we will hunt you down and kill you" Sirius growled, fiercely loyal. Snape sneered, "oh really. I'm not scared of you. You've denounced your right for respect; even your own brother won't acknowledge you…" with a growl Sirius lunged at Snape. He ran, throwing insults and threats over his shoulder. Sirius eventually cornered him near the Entrance Hall. They heard footsteps and both boys froze as Madame Pomfrey led Remus out the double doors and across the lawn.

"Where's he going?" Snape asked, "I know you know. Tell me or everyone will know about this."

"If you want to know so bad just press the knot at the base of the tree." He spat at Snape fury overwhelming him, and he strode off to meet James and Peter.

**Remus (Moony)**

The fifth years were settling into what looked to be a gruelling year of O.W.L preparation. A lot of students were already stressed and everyone was studying very hard. Everyone except the Maurauders that is. The Maurauders adjusted quite well to what had been dubbed (by Sirius) The Remus Betrayal, and were pranking as usual. As James had pointed out that fatal morning their letters arrived, it wasn't that bad, in fact it had some benefits. They now knew the prefect schedule and their routes and had access to the prefects' bathroom. However Sirius had pointed out, that when the Map was finished they wouldn't need this information. Their work on the Map was almost complete, yet Remus wasn't satisfied. He felt as though his friends were hiding something from him. Often he would return from a prefect meeting be unable to find them for hours. They frequently stopped talking when he walked into the dorm. Sirius had also told him that they had a secret and he wasn't allowed to know about it because _You're_ _one of them, Moony. You can't know. _He sighed as he sat waiting. It was the full moon and he was already exhausted. He closed his eyes, the moon would rise soon.

**Peter (Wormtail)**

Peter felt bad, poor Remus was left out and it pleased him. It was Peter being included in the adventure. It would be him, Peter, who would become an animagi with James and Sirius _not _Remus, Of course the point of all their efforts was to help Remus. This is why Peter felt bad. It wasn't Remus fault he was a werewolf, and he was his friend so he shouldn't be gloating about the time he got to spend with James and Sirius. He still couldn't believe that they were friends with him, even after more than four years. Genuinely his friends.

"Come on Pete, it's your turn. Try and get more than a tail this time." James said encouragingly. Sirius smirked, "yeah Wormtail." He laughed, "that's your nickname now. Moony and Wormtail. James and me are almost there. You can do it too." They all laughed as Peter raised his wand.

**Sirius (Padfoot)**

Sirius watched Peter attempt to transform, a smile covering the gnawing uncertainty in his stomach. Then it was his turn, normally he could almost fully transform but this time all that happened was his feet changed into large padded paws. He stared down at them, what was he going to do. James and Peter were laughing hysterically, "Padfoot!" James sat up suddenly, "that can be your nickname" Sirius' face distorted as realisation hit him. James stopped laughing, "What is it mate?" he asked

"I – I've made a huge mistake James." he whispered, "I'm the traitor, not Moony" the story poured out.

James ran out of the room with out looking at Sirius. Peter stared at him, "it was a mistake right?" he asked Sirius nodded, and sank to his knees. Peter watched him uncertainly, "Err – I'll go find James." And he scurried out of the room leaving Sirius alone. Tears were falling down his cheeks, "I'm worse than my family," he muttered over and over as he rocked himself.

**Lily**

Lily was patrolling alone because Remus was sick again. _Poor Remus_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound from classroom. She pushed the door open, "Lumos" she whispered, the room filled with light to reveal a red-eyed and tearful Sirius Black.

**James**

James ran frantically toward the Whomping Willow hoping desperately he wasn't to late. The Willow unfroze, James slid underneath its waving branches, receiving a wack to the jaw. He threw himself into the tunnel in time to see a terrified Snape backing away from the other end, "he's – He's a werewolf!" he muttered. James grabbed him by the arm, "we have to go!" he said urgently. Snape sneered at him, albeit shakily, "I'm telling Dumbledore and you and your little friends will get expelled" he said it loudly to make up for the waver in his voice. A loud growl rumbled down the tunnel, "Run!" yelled James pushing Snape in front of him. They ran to the entrance and Snape scrambled up. James climbed up behind him, Remus snapping at his heels. They both crawled free of the Willows thrashing branches. "I'm going to Dumbledore!" Snape said instantly, James sighed. "Fine. I'm coming too" he limped after Snape as they headed up to the castle.

**Lily**

Lily was confused; after she had sent Sirius back to the common room she continued her patrol. She had never seen that side of Sirius before. The Maurauders always seemed so…crude _no that's not it_. Remus was nice but she had never really seen the others as real human beings. They'd never really acted like that before. Her thoughts were once more interrupted,

"You can't stop me Potter." It was Sev. He sounded angry, but to her surprise James' voice was weary not obnoxious "I'm not trying to Snape." Lily rounded the corner and gasped, Severus' robes had muddy streaks down them as did Potter's. What made her gasp however was James. He was limping; his robes were torn and muddy. He stopped when he saw her. She stared at him; there was a large gash down the side of his face and a bruise on his jaw. "What in the name of Merlin?" she whispered, James shook his head at her and nodded towards the stairs Snape was walking up. She opened her mouth, but something in his eyes made her stop. She nodded slightly, and turned to leave. He mouthed 'Thank You' and began to climb the stairs. She followed him with her eyes. They were going to Dumbledore, she wasn't needed.

**Remus**

Remus woke in the hospital wing as usual. To his surprise, James was in the bed next to him. Sirius was asleep in the chair next to James' bed. A haunted expression adorned his face. Remus stared at his friends in horror. James had a large gash on his cheek. It was healing but obviously new.

"Please no..." Remus whispered. Sirius' eyes opened, "Remus…" he croaked his eyes filling with tears, "I'm so sorry." Dread filled Remus, his eyes flittered from James to Sirius.

"What happened?" and Sirius told him, and apologised. With a last look at James he stood up and left. Remus sat very still Sirius' voice still ringing in his ears. _Snape knows. I told him._ James sat up, "Sorry I didn't get their sooner mate" he said sadly, "but Snivellus had to promise not to tell. Dumbledore made him."

"It's not _your _fault." Remus said, James frowned sadly. They heard footsteps outside and Remus quickly pulled his curtains shut. He hated people seeing him in his weakened condition. Lily Evans walked into the Hospital Wing. James raised his eyebrows, "just can't stay away from me can you Evans" he smirked. She scowled and perched on the end of his bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" she folded her arms across her chest. James laughed, "Nope." Lily's eyes sparkled with anger and frustration, "why not? I mean I found Sirius in the old Charms classroom bawling his eyes out and going on about how he is worse than he family and something about a moon…moony?" James' calm façade flickered at this, but only slightly, "I don't know then I run into you and you look like you've been attacked by a hippogriff or something. And now you're not going to explain?" she took a huge breathe. James looked amuse, "yeah that's right."

"Oh come on. You have to tell me!" she scowled at him.

"You are so cute when you're angry" James mused, there was practically steam coming out of Lily's ears. "How about I'll tell you if you'll go out with me."

"NO!" Lily yelled. James' raised his eyebrows, "What a pity. I guess you'll never know." To James surprise, Lily falter, "I guess I…No! What am I saying? I will never go out with you. You are an arrogant jerk."

"Well maybe you should ask your buddy Snivellus what happened." James said, no longer smiling, "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!!" Lily stormed out of the Wing just in time to avoid a lecture from Madame Pomfrey.

**Lily**

She ran into Severus as she neared the courtyard. "I don't want to talk to you." She muttered. He looked taken aback, "what'd I do? You haven't spoken to me in four days! You completely ignored me the other day in the library...

…_I thought we were supposed to be friends?'_ he said, _'Best friends?'_

'_We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?' Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face._

'_That was nothing,' said Snape. 'It was a laugh, that's all – '_

'_It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny - '_

'_What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?' demanded Snape. His colour rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment._

'_What's Potter got to do with anything?' said Lily._

'_They sneak about at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?'_

'_He's ill,' said Lily, 'they say he's ill – '_

'_Every month at the full moon?' said Snape._

'_I know your theory,' said Lily, and she sounded cold. 'Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they do at night?'_

'_I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are.'_

_The intensity of hid gaze made her blush._

'_They don't use Dark Magic, though.' She dropped her voice. 'And you're being ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there –'_

_Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, 'Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you – '_

'_Let me? Let me?'_

_Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once._

' _I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!' the words seemed wrenched from him against his will. 'And he's not…Everyone thinks…Big Quidditch hero – ' Snape's bitterness and dislike rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were travelling further up into her forehead._

'_I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag,' she said, cutting across Snape. ' I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them.'..._[It was doubtful_…Snape even heard her strictures on Mulciber and Avery. The moment she had insulted James Potter, his whole body had relaxed, and as they walked away there was a new spring in his step…_(Deathly Hallows pg 540)

"Does everyone known about the other night?" Snape asked eventually. Lily paused, "I heard from Sirius. But I think I'm the only one he told." She partly lied. Sirius had told her James had saved Snape from the Whomping Willow. But she wasn't sure why she left out seeing him and James.

"Since when were you friends with Black?" Snape frowned.

"We're not friends."

"You called him Sirius." Snape muttered petulantly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "he's not that bad. And he's quite upset at the moment for some reason Remus and James aren't talking to him. Peter follows their lead." She didn't notice Severus' smirk.

* * *

**A/N well there it is folks. Longest chapter ever written…in this story. Hope you appriciate it.**


	11. Moony Meets Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**A/N: wow they just get longer and longer…here it is. I have to say this is possibly one of my favourite chapters. I love James**

**Disclaimer: **If this were mine no one would be dead.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Moony Meets Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs 

It had been over a month since The Incident. Snape had kept his word although he made many subtle remarks that made the Maurauders boil in anger and unable to retaliate. Snape revelled in the fact he had discovered their weakness. Late at night, unable to sleep and banished from the Maurauder Dorm, Sirius would sit in the Common Room, glaring moodily into the fire. Lily had long since developed a habit of studying down there and now they were slowly developing a tentative friendship.

"Hey Lils." Sirius muttered as she sat down beside him, "can you help me with this Potions essay?" Lily smiled, "sure, I've already finished. What was the problem?"

"Well the first half was alright. I just don't get this Theory of Blood Types. Sounds like rubbish my parents spew out." He growled at his various scrunched up parchment balls. Lily giggled, "You're so weird sometimes."

"But you know you love me"

"Of course I do." Lily replied pushing him playfully. A strangled sound came from behind them. Sirius looked up startled to see James staring at him, his face ash-white. He stood up, "It's not…" the movement seemed to bring life back into James, his face flooded with colour, "Save it Black!" he muttered and walked away.

"Great." Sirius said as he sat back down, dejected, "now they'll think I broke another rule. Not that it really matters. I'm already banished," he sighed mournfully and sunk deeper into the couch. There was silence. They were the only two left in the Common Room and it was late.

"Will you ever tell me what happened that night?" Lily asked eventually.

"I would but it's not my story to tell. But I made a huge mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"It doesn't seem fair."

"It isn't." Sirius replied, "I deserve so much worse. So anyway this essay…"

**Remus**

"It probably wasn't what it looked like" James told Remus, "I mean even Sirius wouldn't do _that._"

"You think stealing Lily from you is worse then telling Snape about me?" Remus asked slightly amused.

"Of course. In the heat of the moment…you know what he's like when he's angry. And he didn't tell exactly. Well he did. And it was a terrible thing to do. He was devastated by it. You didn't see him Moony it was horrible. Telling Snape, that was stupid. It was a mistake but stealing The Love of My Life from me…that's just heartless. That's true betrayal." Remus rolled his eyes at James' logic. But somehow what James said stuck in his mind as he attempted to sleep. _It was a mistake_. He sat up, unsure of what he was about to. As he neared The Common Room he heard low voices, he knew immediately whom they belonged.

"Will you ever tell me what happened that night?" came Lily's soft voice

"I would but it's not my story to tell." Sirius' low growl floated up the stairs, "But I made a huge mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"It doesn't seem fair."

"It isn't. I deserve so much worse…" Silently Remus backed up the stairs and went to bed, his mind turning over what he had heard.

**Sirius**

Much to Mary's delight Sirius had taken to sitting with the girls at meal times. On the outside he seemed fine with this arrangement but those who knew his could see how broken he felt. The Owl Post arrived, to Sirius' surprise a school owl swooped down and dropped a note in his eggs. Scraping of the yellow clumps, he unfurled it and read:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Prongs, (Mate I have a name now! Know what that means!!!!) _It began in James' hand; the next line was Remus however.

**James…sorry Prongs please keep to the subject matter. Especially if you won't tell me what you're going on about.**

_Sorry Moony anyway where was I?_

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Prongs wish to announce we, The Maurauders find Mr. Padfoot Guilty of Betrayal to the Maurauder Brotherhood. _

_Sentence: Banishment for six weeks_

_**(that's only one day left!)**_

**Thank you Peter but I'm sure Sirius knows that. **

_**Sor-ry. what's up with you? **__I_

_ts almost Full Moon idiot. Of course he's grumpy…anyway_

_Therefore: Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Prongs extend an invitation to Mr Padfoot to a celebration of sorts. In the Maurauder Dorm at eleven pm Tuesday night after the Hallowe'en Feast. Mr. Padfoot will officially end his period of banishment and his Betrayal shall be forgiven. It will also be a celebration of the completion of The Maurauders Map. (Because there are only a few minor details we need you to do with us.)_

_From your friends._

_P.S if you steal Evans from me then you can forget ever being forgiven. _

**James, keep your petty issues out of sacred Maurauder correspondence. You should be glad your friends are getting along with…The Love of Your Life…**

_do I detect a hint of sarcasm? I will marry Evans one day I'll have you know. _

**Yes and then you'll have to call her Potter…**

_**good one Moony! Please don't choke though.**_

_If you're quite finished I'd like to send this. I'm hungry and it's breakfast time…_

Sirius looked down the table to where the other Maurauders sat. They all looked away hurriedly.

"Why were they staring at you?" Lily asked. Sirius' lips twitched, "Secret Maurauder business." was all he would say.

_**The Maurauder Dorm**_

_**Tuesday 31st October (Hallowe'en)**_

_**11:15pm**_

The four boys sat in a circle on Sirius' bed, facing each other. They hadn't said a word since Sirius' arrival.

"I'm sorry" Sirius blurted out eventually breaking the awkward silence. Suddenly they were all laughing and hugging (manly hugging of course). James pulled out a folder piece of parchment, "here it is boys, all we need it to make it secure and it will be ready for use." He announced. Sirius grinned, he had his brothers back.

"So Moony and I put all the protection spells we could find on it," James updated, "we reckon we should have a password though…"

"How about the Maurauders?" Peter asked

"Too obvious, what about Pranking is Our Life" Sirius said then frowned, "no…that's not right." The other sat back to watch him think, things like this were Sirius' forte

"…We hate Snivellus…no…we are havoc makers, help us oh mighty map…we need something to show we are serious trouble makers. Some kind of...er...I don't know. A vow maybe" Suddenly his eyes lit up, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"  
"Perfect" James said waving his wand at the parchment. It glowed blue. "I knew you'd come through Padfoot." Sirius grinned. James handed him the map, "you may do the honours. Just tap it with your wand and say the password." Sirius pointed his wand at the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink began to spread from his wand point forming the lines of the map. "It needs a name." he stated and waved his wand over it. Large swirly green writing appeared across the top.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MAURAUDER'S MAP_

"Why is my name last?"

"Because it's in order of who got their name first." Sirius explained, "Did you think up yours?" James shook his head, "Wormtail helped out. It's original, I know but I kinda like it."

"Cause Wormtail is so imaginative" Peter put in.

"Seriously guys what is up with your nick names?" Remus asked exasperated.

Sirius and James grinned at each other, "Should we?"

"Oh I think it's time"

"Time for what?" Peter piped up.

"This." Sirius and James raised their wands. Remus' eyes bulged, before him stood a magnificent white stag and a large shaggy dog exactly where two of his best friend had been standing. Then suddenly they were human again.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" he demanded

"We became animagi." Peter said. Remus spun around to look at him. "You too?" Peter nodded. "I'm a rat"

"What the???…Why would you…what were you thinking?" Remus spluttered.

"Well, werewolves only hurt humans, this way you won't be alone. It was Sirius' idea" James explained.

"I – I honestly don't – I " they stared at him. Although quiet, Remus was rarely lost for words. Now he looked like he might cry. "Thank you." He murmured eventually. "Thank so much."

**

* * *

(A/N-Little do they know what will happen exactly six years from this day. Sniff)

* * *

**

It spread through the school like wildfire. _The Maurauders are back!_ People whispered in the hall as Hogwarts was overloaded with pranks. A few weeks later the Maurauders were sitting in the Common Room laughing at a particularly good prank they'd just played on Snape. Suddenly Lily was standing before them, hands on her hips, "Compensating for lost time?" she asked Sirius innocently, but there was a dangerous glint in her eye. The boys gulped and Sirius nodded fearfully. "Well stop. You're bullying younger students and Severus doesn't deserve to…"

"Aw come off it Evans. Snivellus deserves everything he gets, I mean he is in Slytherin and he's just so…Snape." James interrupted smirking at her. She whirled around the face him. Her colour heightened in anger, "THAT'S EXACTLY THE ARROGANT, CONCIETED ANSWER I WOULD EXPECT FROM YOU POTTER YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABL SELF-CENTRED JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN GRIFFYNDOR AND THE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN AND A _MAURAUDER_ DOESN'T MAKE YOU KING OF THE WORLD. NOBODY DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE SCUM DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!" she screamed, her face getting redder and redder, not once pausing for breath. The entire Common Room went silent. The Maurauders stared at her, shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

"I think the whole school heard you Lily." Sirius laughed, recovering first. Lily rolled her eyes at him but her small smile alleviated the scorn in them. She turned around, "What are you all staring at?" she barked, "As you were!" then she flounced off toward the girls dormitory.

"What if they are scum?" James muttered petulantly. There was a loud BANG and James found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling. His glasses slipped off his nose, dangling off one ear, "Hey! I can't see!" He failed around waving his arms wildly. Suddenly he stopped as Lily approached. He'd recognise her scent anywhere. To him it was the best smell in the world.

She pushed his glasses back onto his nose, and suddenly he could see her big, bright eyes glaring at him. She was so close he could of kissed her, she leaned closer. James heart stopped. "Severus is not scum," Lily whispered fiercely, her breath ticking his ear. Then she was gone. Walking away she waved her wand as she left. James crashed to the ground.

"She so wants me" James told his friends from the floor.

**New Rules for The Maurauders Code of Honour:**

13. Never tell THE SECRET. (Full Moon)

14. Never tell the other secrets (map, cloak etc.)

**

* * *

Review Please!!! I need reviews! People who don't review are mean. **

**Giorgia, you are NOT mean. Thanks for your reviews they brighten my day. That last sentence was for you…**


	12. Threats From The Enemy

**A/N: once again it's longer than the last one. Love me.**

**Anyway R&R please.**

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Threats From The Enemy

Sirius was angry. Very angry, but he had to control it. He couldn't afford to lose his temper not after what it had cost last time. Still, something had to be done. He said as much to James through his two-way mirror. They were in detention again. Separate detention.

"Honestly it's high time you two grew up!" McGonagall had said angrily, "I'm sick of this hexing. Bullying. That's what it is. You should treat Mr. Snape with a little more respect."

"_Respect Sni-Snape"_ Sirius had spat, "that little...you don't…"

"All human beings deserve respect." Sometimes it scared Sirius how much Lily could sound like their Head of House.

"About Snivellus. I agree. He can't go around saying thing like that about Moony." James' reply broke through his reverie.

"Don't you think Lily is an awful lot like McGonagall sometimes?" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Sirius looked down sheepishly at James' angry face

"Sorry…back to Snape…he always threatens to tell everyone about Moony. We'll just have to start hexing him more. Scare him a bit. It'll be fun too." He grinned, and knew James was too.

"How fun was the other night though? I bet soon we'd be able to leave the Shack"

"That'd be dangerous…"

"But it'd help Moony I reckon. We can handle him. Or we will be able to soon." He rubbed his arm gingerly. It was still a bit tender from the beating they had received from their friend.

"My leg still hurts a bit." James muttered, "but it's worth it. Did you notice how much less he hurt himself?" Sirius nodded, footsteps sounded behind him, "gotta go. McGonagall is coming." He hurriedly stuffed the mirror into his robes as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"You may go now. And please try and behave. I don't want to hear a word about you boys for at least a week."

Sirius flashed her a smile, "I'll see what I can do." He said charmingly. McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed once again reminding Sirius of Lily Evans

**Lily**

Lily was angry. Very angry and getting angrier by the minute. _Stupid Potter and his stupid friends_.

It was Potter's fault. Everything was Potter's fault.

It was his fault she spent a lot of lunch times in the hospital wing visiting Severus.

It was his fault she spent so much time yelling.

It was his fault she had to dock so many points from her own house.

It was his fault Sirius and Remus sometimes (okay a lot of times) did stupid things like prank Sev. He was a bad influence.

It was his fault she was angry.

And it was somehow his fault she was fighting with Sev again. She hadn't quite figured out how the last one worked. She glared at his stupid messy hair. For some reason he was sitting in front of her, when he normal sat at the back. He was also taking notes for once. _Why is he doing that?_ She peered round his shoulder; he already had three pieces of parchment filled with scrawly, narrow writing. In the corner there was an elaborate heart with the initials L.E inside. Lily's eyes narrowed. A piece of paper flew onto her table.

It was from Sirius:

**Why are you drooling over Prongs?**

_Prongs? WHAT? You mean Potter? I was not!!!_

**Whatever. Why were you looking at him then?**

_He had L.E written on his work. What's with that?_

**James wears his heart on his sleeve, Lils. You know he likes you. Everyone does. He wants everyone to know. He draws that on everything. Even on Moony and my work.**

_Moony is Remus right? You guys have weird names for each other._

**You can have a nickname if you want. How about Lilikins**

_I'll be right thanks._

**Lilyflower…Lily of the Valley…Lily of the Moon...no idea where that one came from. Sounds a bit like your Remus' though. Ooh I know…Lily of the Stag. He he**

_You can just call me Lily. Or Lils if you must._

**So plain...so uncreative. You burn my artistic ears.**

_You think your ears are artistic?_

**Yes. I'm incredibly handsome. I could be a Greek God or something. Apollo maybe**

_I thought you were pureblood. How'd you know about Greek Mythology?_

**I make it my business to know about muggles. It's why I take muggle studies. **

_Good for you Sirius._

**I especially like those muggle magazines. The ones with pictures of girls. They can't move so the never hide in the frame or get embarrassed when you have a good look.**

_Ew. You had to say that didn't you?_

**Gotta keep up my reputation Evans.**

Suddenly everyone was packing up and leaving. Lily glowered at Potter.

It was his fault she hadn't taken notes the entire Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

**James**

James wasn't thinking about Lily for once. He was thinking about the lesson they had just had. This dark wizard, this Voldemort was rising faster and higher than anyone had predicted, the teacher had told the class. _People don't want to acknowledge he's there because then they'd have to do something about it. _James thought. _Well I want to._

"I'm going to be an Auror." James announced. His friends looked up. "Me too." Sirius said and went back to his chess game. He was thrashing Peter no matter how hard he tried to go easy.

"I wish I could." Remus muttered, "They don't hire werewolves though"

James patted his arm. "We'll work something out." He assured him, "we will fight with you." Remus smiled gratefully. An owl pecked on the dorm window.

"That's odd." Sirius said and opened the window, "it's for me."

He opened the letter, scanned it quickly then handed it to James and Remus. "What'd you think? Wanna come?"

The letter read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_As you might of heard our family has cast me off for marrying Ted. Not that I care, I have a new family now and I would love for you to come and visit this Christmas. I have someone I would like you to meet. As you might of guessed I'm not as big as the last time you saw me. Bring your friends if you want. They are more than welcome. Just tell your mother you'll be staying at Hogwarts._

_Love your cousin,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

"Yeah. Sounds fun." James said. He looked at Peter and Remus. Peter shook his head "my mum wants me home."

"Well it's not near a full moon so I guess I can go" Remus grinned. Sirius scribbled a reply and sent the owl away. "I should tell my mum then." James said thoughtfully and began to write a letter.

**Lily**

Lily and Sev walked through the corridor in angry silence.

"You have to talk to me sometime" Sev begged.

"No I don't. Your friend called me a mudblood and you did nothing to stop him."

"What could I of done? Hexing never solves anything" he knew saying this would appeal to her sense of morals. Her face relaxed slightly, "I know Sev…it just hurts."

"Yeah stupid purebloods like Potter don't know what they're talking about." Lily didn't reply, she knew better than to defend James Potter to Severus. Even though she hated him she knew he wasn't like the people they were discussing. She doubted Potter had ever though much about muggles, or muggleborns. Or that he cared but she knew he didn't think they were worthless like Sev's friends did. He was ignorant not evil.

"Talking about me?" James said as they rounded the corner. He was leaning against a wall, probably on the way to the owlery.

"Get out of the way." Severus spat. James raised his eyebrows. "No I wanted to ask Evans a question."

Lily sighed, "the answer is no, Potter." James pouted, "Are you sure?"

"She said NO!" Severus whipped out his wand, his face flushed with anger. James pulled out his wand lazily. "She can speak for herself Snivellus." He drawled. There was a flash of light. A gash appeared down James face. Lily gasped it horror as the situation developed into a full blown duel.  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried when she managed to get her wand out of her bag. They ignored her and started punching and hitting each other. James, star chaser of Gryffindor, had a rather large advantage. Lily put them both in a Full Body-Bind and went to get a teacher. A furious Professor McGonagall dragged the two boys off to the hospital wing with threats of detention and 100 points loss for each. Lily shuddered, she hated fighting. She was about to walk away when she notice a bulky bundle of parchment on the floor. Assuming it was hers she shoved into her bag and returned to the Common Room.

**James **

James woke up in the Hospital Wing, he realised he hadn't posted his letter. _Merlin now I'll have to write another one._ He groaned inwardly, _what a waste of parchment. _He sat up. His body ached from one of the curses Snape had hit him with. Sirius and Remus were sitting on one side of his bed. Peter was on the other.

"Oh good you're awake." Sirius said happily, "nice work Prongs." He indicated to the bed to his left. Snape lay staring at the ceiling, he had two black eyes and a swollen lip. James smirked, then ran a finger down his face where Snape had cut him, it was still very painful and he winced.

"There won't be a scar." Remus said, "but Poppy said you're lucky because curses often leave scars." James sighed in relief. He hated scars. Just then lily walked into the Wing.

"Come to see me, Evans?" James grinned. She glared at him and went straight to Snape's bed. He smiled when he saw her and smirked at James.

"You idiot!" Lily said, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking starting a fight with Potter?" the smirk faltered, "I- he started it!"

"No he didn't Sev. You did." Lily rebuked sadly, "right after what you said…he wasn't doing anything." James smirked, "except being his usual arrogant self. And I can fight my own battles."

"You hate fighting…"

Lily turned around, "Sirius shut up!"

"Ok" Sirius said and slid further into his chair, "Lilikins is angry." She glared at him and turned back to Snape. "That was possibly the most stupid thing I've ever seen." Snape hung his head, "it is obvious Potter would beat you, why even start it?" His head snapped up, "what did you say?" he hissed, the Maurauders cowered from the venom in his voice. Lily, however didn't seem perturbed, "I said it was obvious he would beat you. He's stronger and he's better at hexing." Snape glared at her.

"Gee thanks Evans" James said she gave him a look of disgust, "it's not something to be proud of Potter." She said, "bye Sirius, Remus, Peter." She smiled at each of them before stalking off.

"See. She does want me."

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?" Sirius groaned

"Nope, cause it's true." Snape snorted and rolled over so his back was to them.

**New Rules For The Maurauder's Code of Honour**

15. Do everything we can to help defeat Voldemort

16. Never use an Unforgivable Curse.

17. Never join the Darkside

Christmas at the Tonks' was a pleasant affair. Andromeda was a fabulous cook and their cottage was cosy and friendly. Their baby daughter, Nymphadora was six months old. She loved the boys and they loved her back. She was a metamorphmagus and her hair constantly changed colour, although to Andromeda's dismay seemed to favour bubblegum pink.

A few days before they had to leave the boys were baby-sitting so the Tonks could have some time together. Sirius was taking pictures with the camera he had been given. Remus and James were playing with Nymph, as Sirius had named her, _what sort of name is Nymphadora!_ He'd said disgusted.

Eventually she fell asleep in Remus' arms.

"She really likes you, Moony," James commented, Remus gently rocked the sleeping girl, "She's so sweet," he murmured, stroking her bright pink hair.

"Ooh Remus has a _girlfriend_," Sirius teased childishly. Remus looked up, disgusted, "Shut up Padfoot." Sirius made a face at James, "someone's grumpy…"

"It is kinda wrong, Pads" James said, "I mean what that's implying…she's a _baby._"

Sirius threw up his hands, "fine. It was just a joke." They sat in silence for a while.

"I can't wait to have kids." James said, surprising them all.

"Red haired, green eyed ones?" Sirius teased.

"Of course. Though they could look like me too. And I'll have a daughter who will be the kindest, most sweetest girl in the world, apart from her mother. And a son who'll be great at quidditch and I'll teach him how to fly. And I'll make sure I'm always around to look after them and be there when they need me and I'll do everything I can to give them the best life they can possibly have…." he trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Wow James, you've actually given this a lot of thought." Remus said.

"Of course. It's always been my dream to be a father…" He laughed, "and a famous quidditch star of course."

* * *

**A/N: just couldn't resist putting in Tonks. No Remus isn't in love with her yet. But here is something which contributed to his problems with them being together. Thanks James and Sirius.**

**Rview please!!!**


	13. We are Sev…I think

**A/N: wow I really am on a roll aren't I? Well that's what happens when schools over for the year and you have no life outside Seriously, I stay on the internet reading until I get kicked off, then I come down and write on my laptop. I should go outside…but I love you guys too much. So review.**

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **We are Sev…I think

Lily was patrolling with Remus, she felt a little awkward which was unusual, but she had had another fight with Severus, this time about Remus.

_You shouldn't patrol alone with him. He might hurt you_. Lily hated Severus insistence that there was something wrong with Remus. She sighed, and stopped walked. Remus looked around questioningly. "Remus can I ask something." She asked, he shrugged, "Sure"

"Well, I don't actually believe this but Sev won't shut up about it so I'm just going to come out and ask." If she had been looking at him she would of seen the flash of fear in his eyes. "So Remus, are you a werewolf?" now she looked up, and what she saw shocked her. Pain and fear were painted clearly on Remus' face confirming Severus' theory.

"Oh Remus." She said and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry…"

Remus shook at her touch.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"It's not the full moon tonight" she replied.

"So it…it doesn't bother you?" She hugged him tighter, "You can't help it. It's not you fault. I'm your friend, Remus. If there is anything I can do to help you I will do it."

"You sound so much like James" Remus smiled weakly as she let go and glared at him fiercely, "I am not like…wait does that mean he knows?" Remus nodded. "And Sirius and Peter" he added.

"And Severus," Lily mused then realisation flickered across her face, "so that night…James saved him from _you?_" Remus nodded again, "Dumbledore made him promise not to tell. I guess he broke it."

"He didn't exactly tell…"

"Whatever. He hates me Lils. He thinks I'm a monster." He said bitterly

"You are not a monster Remus. You are one of the most wonderful friends I've ever had." They continued their patrol and Remus told Lily everything about his infliction except his animagi friends.

James paced the dormitory. He had to know what it was he had seen on the map. Remus entered looking exhausted. James pounced on him, "Did you snog Evans?"

Remus stared at him incredulously, "No! Why would you...?" he spotted the map on the bed and sighed, "she hugged me."

Sirius whistled, "finally getting some action, Moony," he laughed. Remus glared at him, he took a deep breath, "she knows."

"Knows what?"

"What I am. That I'm a werewolf." All three boys stared at him, their jaws hanging open.

"And she hugged you?" James clarified, Remus nodded.

"I knew my girl wouldn't judge you." he smiled happily.

Sirius snorted, "your girl? Does she know that?"

Remus sighed at their bickering, "guys! There's one more thing. Snape told her." Both James and Sirius stared at him, murderous anger in their eyes, "Snivellus…" Sirius hissed. He and James exchanged looks and Remus almost felt sorry for Snape.

**Lily**

Lily and Severus were on tender hooks. They had numerous fights about James Potter of all people. Lily sighed, not even sure if she should bring Remus up. A piece of parchment landed on her desk. Being friends with half the Maurauders cut into her class work. They were in Potions however so she had already finished. She glanced at Severus; he was hunched over his textbook scribbling furiously. She sighed and opened the note. It was from Sirius.

**(Sirius)It's so exciting! I've thought of you're nickname!**

_(Lily)Do I want to know?_

_**(Remus)Trust me Lils. He won't come up with anything better. Just go with it. **_Remus joined in.

_Fine._

**Have a little faith people! Okay here it is…Petals! **

_Petals?_

_**At least your not Wormtail.**_

_True. Very true. Thanks Sirius._

**You have to call me Padfoot now.**

_I'll try. Padfoot._

_**Yay! Lily you're really part of the gang now! Sorry I mean Petals.**_

**Prongs will be pleased.**

_I'm scowling at you. Just so you know I will not call Potter Prongs._

_**Aw, Petals…so cruel. Oh and they know you know.**_

_Yeah. I figured you would tell them._

**Snivellus is going down.**

_**I swear he just growled.**_

_Sir-sorry Padfoot you are weird._

**But incredibly sexy, yeah?**

_Don't call him Snivellus. He has a name._

**Yeah. It's Snivellus.**

Lily scrunched up the paper angrily. Glaring at the back of Sirius' head, who for some reason was sitting in front of her with James. He turned around and beamed at her. She glared back, "Aw Petals don't be mad." He pouted. Snape looked up, "Petals?"

"It's our, " he gestured at the Maurauders, "nickname for our Lilyflower." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nickname," Severus asked her, forlornly.

"Yeah a nickname, something people call you. Something that reflects you." Sirius cut in, "Like Moony." He pointed at Remus, "or Padfoot," he pointed at himself, "or The Incredible Handsome and Talented Mr Quidditch Bear." He laughed, "James' teddy-bear can ride a broom." He added in a whisper, receiving a wack on the back of his head. Lily smiled. Sirius looked up at Snape, Lily realised a moment too late what would happen, "or Snivellus…" Snape flushed with anger, spluttered incoherently.

"Sirius…" Lily's eyes flashed a warning. He made an apologetic face and turned back to his potion, which was now lumpy and green. "Aw Merlin. This'll take ages to fix."

Later on patrol Lily asked Remus a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Remus why do you guys always sit in front of me now?"

"Well to be honest Lils. It's easier to control Prongs if he can't see you." Lily blushed furiously. "You're a bit of a distraction and me and Padfoot were sick of hearing about how lovely your hair is. Not that it isn't very nice but after four years there are only so many metaphors you can take."

"OI! Evans! Go to Hogsmeade with me" James yelled across the courtyard. Lily rolled her eyes, yelling "No" over her shoulder. Alice laughed, "It's quite sweet y'know." She said. Lily choked, "Sweet?"

"He's so dedicated."

"And arrogant and a h-"

"Okay I know what you think of James Potter. No need to remind me." She trailed off as Frank Longbottom walked over, "Hey Alice. How are you?" Alice's love of Frank had not wanned as her friends had thought it would, "hi—um I'm good. Do you know Lily?"

"Yeah, Head Boy remember." Frank laughed. Alice blushed, "oh yeah." Smiling up at him shyly. Lily coughed, "I'll just – um – I need to – err - go that way. Bye." And she hurried of in a random direction. In her haste Lily ran straight into someone. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked. She looked up from the ground to see James looking down at her in concern. _When did his voice break?_ She thought. Staring up at him, he held out his hand, _he looks at lot nicer from this angle maybe it's because he's smiling. Why is he smiling at me like that? It's like…wait this is Potter! _Her thoughts began to panic and she scrambled up. "Um sorry. Bye" she muttered embarrassed and hurried off,

* * *

The news that Frank and Alice were going out caused a celebration in the fifth year girls' dorm. Alice was ecstatic. Lily smiled, happy for her friend.

"There's hope for Potter yet." Marlene McKinnon, a sixth year girl who was friends with them, laughed

"What?" Lily demanded.

"Well Alice had to wait three years."

"Frank didn't hate Alice. Potter will be waiting a lot longer than three years for me to ever go out with him," Marlene just gave her a knowing smile and sauntered over to Emily. Lily glowered at her, she had been quite grumpy lately, arguing with Sev constantly and snapping at everyone. She wanted to believe it was just the stress of O.W.L's looming but deep down she knew it was more. Her friendship with Severus was strained even though neither of them would admit it. Sighing Lily lay down on her bed letting her friends chatter wash over her.

* * *

**A/N: ooh it's getting close. Next chapter: O.W.L's and we all know what that means….except you, Giorgia hurry up and read the books**


	14. OWL's

**A/N: here it folks…ten pages long in word but at least half of it is just straight from Snape's Worst Memory. Adapted a bit to remove Harry. Enjoy…and review**

**Disclaimer: **anything you recognise was blatantly ripped off J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **OWL's

Lily and Severus were arguing again.

"Why are you friends with _them_?"

"Because I like them, they like me. It's how friendship works."

"But…they're...he's…" Severus spluttered trying unsuccessfully to portray his disgust in a dignified manner.

"I know about Remus." Lily said coldly.

"He's a monster."

"No. He's a person and a good person at that. It's people like Avery and Mulciber that are monsters, Sev" Lily said angrily, "and when you say things like that you're just as bad as them."

"No…" Sev whispered, biting his lip

"Well what about that curse you used on Potter? That was Dark Magic, Sev. I still can't believe you'd do that"

"It was just Potter." Lily threw her hands up, "Whatever Sev. You just keep telling yourself that when you end up in Azkaban." And she stalked off into the Great Hall for their Defence exam.

* * *

**This part is an adaptation from The Order of The Phoenix. Starts pg 566 (copyright goes to J.K.Rowling for it all)**

…James jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him…'did you like question ten, Moony?' Sirius asked as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

'Loved it,' said Lupin briskly. _'Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question.'

'D'you think you managed to get all the signs?' said James in tones of mock concern.

'Think I did,' said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. 'One: he's in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin.'

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

'I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, 'but I couldn't think what else –'

'How thick are you, Wormtail?' said James impatiently. 'You run around with a werewolf once a month –'

'Keep your voice down,' implored Lupin…James and his friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake.

'Well, I thought the exam was a piece of cake,' Sirius said, 'I'll be surprised if I don't get an "Outstanding" on it at least.'

'Me too,' said James. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a struggling Golden Snitch.

'Where'd you get that?'

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again. His reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of a beech tree beside the lake, and threw themselves down on the grass.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbing it at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. James seemed to be enjoying the attention, rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting to tidy, and he also kept looking at the girls by the waters edge.

'Put that away, will you,' said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, 'before Wormtail wets himself with excitement.'

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

'If it bothers you,' he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Sirius was the only on for whom James would stop showing off.

'I'm bored,' said Sirius, 'Wish it was the full moon.'

'You might,' said Lupin darkly from behind his book, 'we've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…' he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted, 'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all'

'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly, 'look who it is…'

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

'Excellent,' he said softly. '_Snivellus._'

Snape was on his feet, stowing his OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes weren't moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius to James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

'All right, Snivellus?' said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, '_Expelliarmus!'_

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

'_Impedimenta!'_ he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned around to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James.

'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.'

Several people laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

'You – wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you – wait!'

'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'

Snape let out a stream of swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. '_Scourgify!_'

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth covering his lips, making him gag, choking him –

'Leave him ALONE!'

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startling green almond shaped eyes.

'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?'

'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean…'

Many of the surrounding students, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

'You think you're so funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_.'

' I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

Behind him the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.

'Bad luck, Prongs' Sirius said briskly, and turned back to Snape 'OI!'

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!'

'Certainly,' said James and jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on he ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, '_Petrificus Totalus!'_ and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly.

'Take the curse off him, then!'

James sighed deeply, then turned on Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – '

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'

Lily blinked.

'Fine,' she said coolly, 'I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_.'

'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

' I don't want _you_ to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'

'What?' yelped James? 'I'd NEVER call you a – you -know-what!'

'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking up and down the corridors and hexing anyone how annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get of the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!' she turned on he heel and hurried away.

'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'

But she didn't look back.

'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius.

'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right – '

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'

**Ends pg 572

* * *

(A/N:this bit is me again)**

"Spare us, please James." Remus said standing up, "anyway it's time for lunch."

Sirius lowered his wand. "Merlin, I'm starving. Lets go Prongs." James hesitated then turned and left with his friends. Snape lay crumpled on the grass.

"Why did you have to do that?" Remus asked that night. Sirius shrugged, "I was bored." James nodded, "what's with you?" he asked, still stinging from Lily's words. "It's just Snivellus. He makes your life hell."

"So what. Can't you guys see what you're doing is wrong? I know it's Snape and fair enough if he starts it I wouldn't expect you to just take it but today, just for fun. That was just pointless and cruel."

Sirius hung his head, "why'd you always ruin our fun, Moony?"

"Because I'm concerned about you. Look at the people you're becoming. You are better than this. And I'm sorry to say this but Lily was right."

James looked up at him with accusing eyes.

"It's time to grow up a bit, guys." Remus said sadly and turned to go.

"You're a great person James. If you let Lily see that I'm sure she wouldn't hate you."

James and Sirius sat in silence.

"Reckon he's right?" James asked eventually.

"Yeah. Moony's always right." Sirius replied, patting James on the back, "like today, I'm not saying Snivelly didn't deserve what he got but…I guess maybe we weren't completely innocent either…and that thing with the Snitch, Mate, could you get more up yourself?" James glared at his best friend, then seeing the smile in his eyes sighed.

"I suppose…I'm going to bed."

…'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I'm not interested.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Save your breath.'_

_It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower._

'_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here.'_

'_I was. I would of done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – '_

'_Slipped out?' there was no pity in Lily's voice. 'It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?'_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

'_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.'_

'_No – listen, I didn't mean – '_

'_- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?'_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_(Deathly Hallows pg 542)

Lily was miserable. She wasn't talking to Severus. She was mad at Sirius for his part in the situation. She was avoiding Remus because she knew he would defend his friends and Potter was avoiding her. Not she minded this, it just worried her. Maybe he was planning something.

"Oi, Evans" she'd known it wouldn't last long. She turned to see James jogging up the deserted corridor toward her.

"No Potter." She said automatically, turning away.

"That's not what I was going to say." His words startled her, she turned back, "what?"

James raised his eyebrow, "someone's cranky…anyway I have an answer to your question."

"What question?" she looked at him curiously. There had only ever been one question. it had always come from him.

"About what Snivellus has ever done to me." James was pale, this time Severus' curse had left a faint line down the side of his cheek.

"I think you made it fairly clear before."

"Well there were a couple of other things I couldn't say in front of people and a couple I thought of after. Just hear me out. Then I'll quit bugging you."

Lily snorted, "That'd be a first," but she stayed.

"Firstly, the way he talks about Remus. Like he's worthless. I hate that.

Secondly, the fact he is going to be a Death Eater…come off it Evans, don't give me that look, everyone knows.

And thirdly, the fact he's a slimy little git and yet he still gets to spend time with you. He gets to know you…" James trailed off sadly.

"Not anymore." Lily replied and walked off, James staring after her.

* * *

**A/N: please, please, please review. It takes a lot of effort to type all this up even if J.K wrote most of it…and I love reviews.**


	15. The House of Black

**hey and here's one mostly about the lovley Sirius Black.**

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

James hugged his mother, tightly, "Merlin, mum I've missed you." He muttered into her shoulder. She knew immediately this was not a show, "honey, what's wrong? What happened?" she pulled back and looked him over. He'd grown since she'd last seen him. He was taller and his shoulders had broadened. He looked older, and not just physically. She noticed the sad expression on his face, his warm hazel eyes smiling at her, not quite masking the pain behind them. "Sweetie?" he smiled at her and took her hand, "tell you later" he whispered as his father shrunk James' trunk and picked it up with one hand. He took his wife's free.

Lily and Sirius watched the Potters go.

"They seem like a very…close family," Lily said a little sadly. Her family was yet to arrive.

"They are. I wish I could stay with them again" Sirius replied, if Lily seemed a little sad he was just downright depressed.

"Why can't you? I know your family hate Muggles but he's pureblood right?"

"Yeah, but they support Muggleborns so my family sees them as blood traitors." Sirius explained.

"Oh…so where is your family?" Lily asked, curious to meet such strange people.

"They probably left without me. I don't see Regulus around."

"That's horrible." The platform was empty, "maybe we should wait in the station." They went and found a bench, muggles streaming past them, and sat down waiting.

"You don't have to wait with me." Lily said eventually.

"Ah Petals, you wound me! Don't you want me here? Really it's fine. Rather not go home actually."

"Well ok if you're sure."

"I am." Sirius assured her, "and I'm glad you're talking to me again."

"It's kinda hard not to, you're a difficult guy to ignore." Lily smiled, "but it doesn't mean I approve of what happened."

Sirius sighed, "I know, Remus has already ripped into us about it."

"He did?" Lily beamed, "I'm so proud of him." Sirius rolled his eyes, and changed the topic to Quidditch.

"Are you sure your parents are coming? It's been over an hour." Sirius asked eventually.

"Maybe I should catch a cab?" Lily said, worriedly. Sirius nodded, "I guess I'll have to go home then." Lily went to the service desk and left a message in case her parents turned up and Sirius flagged down a taxi, something he felt immense pleasure in doing.

"You want a lift?" Lily asked, smiling at the childish grin on his face. He nodded happily, "I'm such a muggle!"

The taxi pulled into Grimmauld Place, a dreary looking street; Lily glanced around, "I don't see your number?"

"Don't worry, thanks for everything Petals. I'll see you next year." He leaned over and hugged her, the driver looked disappointed, like he was expecting a show of sorts. Lily and Sirius exchanged grins.

"Write to me" Lily ordered as he climbed out. She stuck her head out the window, waving as he walked up to a group of houses. Suddenly, number eleven and number twelve moved apart to reveal number thirteen. Sirius walked up the steps then turned and waved. Lily saw some rustling curtains in one of the windows. Grinning cheekily she blew him a kiss, "love you Sirius!" She yelled across the road. He laughed and saluted her. The door swung open and a woman towered in the doorway. Frightened Lily drew her head in. "Lets go." She said to the driver, who hadn't seemed to reaslise that a house had appeared out of nowhere.

**Sirius**

Sirius watched the cab pull away, and cringed as he turned to face his mother. "In. Now." She hissed; he scurried inside, dragging his trunk behind him. "What was that?" She screeched as soon as the door closed, "Have you not shamed us enough, by being a Gryffindor and befriending filthy blood-traitors, like that Potter kid. You have to go off fornicating with muggle trash. Using muggle things…"

Sirius shook with anger, "Lily is not trash. James is not filth. They will be happily married one day with children who will be worth more than a million purebloods." He spat and turned and went into the living room, still dragging his trunk.

"Shame of my flesh!" her shrieks followed him, "why can't you be like your brother? What do you think you're doing?" the last question was spat at him as she came into the room and saw Sirius throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Leaving" he stepped into the green flames shouting, "James Room, Ignotus Estate," as he did.

**James**

"I really messed up, Mum," James said mournfully, after pouring the whole story out to her. They were in his bedroom; James was laying on his king sized bed, watching the brooms zooming around on his blue bedspread. The walls were plastered with Quidditch posters. On a desk in the corner were numerous photo frames, containing pictures of his friends and parents. His mum sat by his head, stroking his hair, "honey, if you think you've messed up then fix it."

"But I mean…do you think I'm a horrible person." He looked up at her; she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Of course not and neither do you friends. If it matters that Remus thinks you've gotten a little over-confidant then change." James sighed, "of course it matters. Thanks mum." She smiled, "not to sure about you whirlwind romance though."

James walked over to his desk and picked up the frame in the middle. It was empty, "I bought this on my first trip to Hogsmeade. It's for her picture. When I get one."

He sat down again fiddling with the corner of his blanket. His mother wrapped her arms around him, "Darling, do you mean to tell me you haven't got one?" she said dramatically, James nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "we must rectify this at once! You say Sirius is friends with her. I'll floo him at once!" she walked over to the fire place in the corner of the room. James jumped up; "No Mum!" suddenly there was a loud pop and a soot-covered Sirius stumbled into the room.

"Speak of the devil" she said, waving her wand, "_Scourifigy!"_ and Sirius was sparkly clean, "ah no it's just Sirius." The boys both laughed.

"Err Padfoot?" James asked, "not that it's not great and everything but why are you here?"

"Ran away." he said shortly, then seeing the look on Mrs Potter's face, hurriedly spilled out his story.

"You poor thing." Mrs Potter hugged him fiercely, when he had finished. However, to James one thing stuck out, "Lily loves you?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "as a friend, idiot" he slapped the back of James' head affectionately.

"So, can I stay?"

**New Rules For The Maurauder's Code of Honour**

18. Never tell a member of the Black Family where to find Padfoot.

* * *

**Review!!!! and if you like Sirius you should check out An-Ill-Made-Nymph's story Siriusly Love. there's a link to her on my page. :) its good. **


	16. The Holidays

**A/N: a shortish little thing. I was in a letter writing mood. **

**Disclaimer:** not mine

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Holidays

Dearest Petals,

You told me to write, and so here I am. You wish, my command. That kind of thing. I mustn't write much about our secret love affair because Prongs will kill me but Lily my darling, the other -----

Sorry about the crease marks. What do you know? He just happened to be reading over my shoulder. Oops. You may be surprised to here this because as far as you know I'm safely in my home and James is in his. But Petals, to assume this is wrong because I no longer have a home. So Mrs Potter graciously invited me to share theirs. Merlin I love her. I told James as much and he told me to stop stealing his woman…that means you Lily dear, so as much as you might want to believe otherwise, Dear old Prongsie is still very much in love with you.

Your friend forever,

Padfoot, the Sexy Beast.

Dear Padfoot,

The Sexy Beast? Not too sure about that. You ran away? Why? It was very nice of James' parents to let you stay. _They_ seem like lovely people. So you know how my parents never turned up? Well Petunia switched the dates on the fridge so they thought I was coming home the day after! She is making my life hell, and now I can't even escape to play with Sev. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER. I was referring to when we were kids. Do you always have to be so dramatic in your letters? How's your summer going?

Lots of Love

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

How are you? I hope your holidays are going well? Mine are all right, apart from the whole wolf thing.

Did you hear about Padfoot? Don't worry too much about him. He's not to cut up about it, at least not on the outside. I think he's a bit worried about his brother though. He is absolutely thriving at the Potters. I arrived yesterday to find James sulking in his room, muttering about Padfoot the woman thief or something like that. I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but he is trying to change. He really took to heart what happened during OWLs and he's trying not to be such an arrogant berk. He's not very good at it yet, but he's getting there. You'll be surprised when you next see him. He really is a good person, Lily I swear.

From your friend,

Remus J. Lupin.

Dear Remus,

I am glad to hear you are well. My holidays are all right. Well, actually, they aren't because my sister still hates me. But I'm dealing. Anyway, not too long to go. About a month. Hope you have a fun and enjoyable holiday, though I can't imagine how that is possible while staying with Potter. Whatever it is you are trying to do by telling me about him it won't work. I still don't like him.

Love from

Lily Evans

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed. She had re-packed her truck. It was finally time to go home, back to Hogwarts. Her friends' letters had kept her alive over what she now (thanks to Sirius) called the Torture Period. She looked under her bed to check every thing was pack, she spotted a bundle of parchment, and pulled it toward her and opened it.

_To the Best of all Mothers,_

_Dearest, my heart yearns for me to be in your arms once more but alas duty calls! Sirius' cousin has invited us to stay with her. The one who ran off and married a muggleborn and was disowned. So me and Remus are going. I will endure our separation for a while longer. _

_I must thank you also for your wonderful wisdom and advice during the Incident. I am eternally grateful and sorry I could not explain more. Everything is well now though except Lily Evans hates my guts as much as ever and Snivellus is constantly picking on poor Moony. Me and Sirius put him in his place quickly._

_There's one more thing, I've decided I'm going to be an Auror when I grow up. I want to fight Voldemort. I want to stop him. There is this rage burning inside me just at the thought of those disgusting things he does. I mean, I knew some people, like the Blacks, have stupid notions about Pureblood, but that he is willing to kill for it. It's horrible. Why are people like that. Can't they see muggles are people too, just because they can't do magic doesn't make them less important than us. And muggleborns, they are just amazing. Their lives are suddenly disrupted and turned upside down at eleven. They can no longer be a part of the world they grew up in. and that they should join our world only to be treated like they're inferior. Or murdered because of their blood. I want the world to be a just and fair place. I want a world where people like Lily are equal and I want a world I can be proud the bring children into. I can't even imagine….anyway there's my reasons. I hope you don't mind too much. I know you hate how dangerous dad's job is. _

_Much love, hugs and kisses for the best woman in the world,_

_Your loving son, James_

Lily suddenly felt overwhelming guilt at reading James Potter's private thoughts. _How did this end up in my room? _Then it came to her, near Christmas last year:

_"Talking about me?" James said as they rounded the corner. He was leaning against a wall, probably on the way to the owlery…._ _Lily shuddered, she hated fighting. She was about to walk away when she notice a bulky bundle of parchment on the floor. Assuming it was hers she shoved into her bag and returned to the Common Room._

She sighed, "He's just as dramatic as Sirius." She said out loud, smiling a little. _Maybe Remus was right.

* * *

_

**A/N: let me know what you think. I'm not too sure about it…**

**Review even if it sucked. Pretty Please.**

**The next few chapters are going to be a little different. Stay tuned!**


	17. Love, Like, Dislike, Hate

**here it is folks. kinda different. the next few chapters are just ment to give you a sense of what was going on in 6th year,**

**dedicated to Nymph Girl. comma user ****extraordinaire.**

**disclaimer:** not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen:** Love, Like, Dislike, Hate…

(In which Lily and Remus Discuss James' eyebrows and the Mauruaders dicusss Lily)

Merlin he is so irritating!

**What'd he do this time?**

He smirked at me!

**Did he ask you out?**

No – he hasn't all year except that one time at Hallowe'en.

**Well that's improvement isn't it?**

I guess... but.

**You just don't want to like him.**

WHAT?!? Where'd you get that idea?

**Well, he has changed a lot, Lils, and yet you just keep picking at him.**

I do not.

**Uh, yeah, you do.**

Really?

**Yes. I mean, why should it bug you that he took notes in class?**

Because he never does.

**And?**  
When Potter does something different it worries me.

**Like when he stayed here for Christmas?**

He's done that before, remember third and fourth year? But he had roast pork instead of turkey at the Christmas feast.

**I never knew you noticed so much about him.**

Sirius told me.

**Oh. Still…**

So don't waggle your eyebrows like that. It's only attractive when…

**When what Lils?**

Nothing.

**You were going to say when James does it. Weren't you?**

Stop laughing! I was not!

I said stop!!!!

**Sorry…so you like James, huh?**

No! I don't! In fact, I greatly dislike him.

**Well that's an improvement from hate, I'd say…don't glare at me, I happen to think you and Prongs would be good together…**

You sound like Sirius…except he says cute and that I _love _James. And calls James Prongsie.

**Yeah, Sirius is weird that way. But I think he's right.**

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER.

**Careful Lils. I think some of the Slytherins might not of heard you.**

I'm not.

**You called him James.**

…

**Ha! Can't even think of a retort!**

He calls me Lily now. It would seem like I was being petty if I called him Potter.

**What ever you say Lily.**

I'm not talking to you.

**Real mature!**

Let's just get this patrol over with!

* * *

a few days later...

* * *

_**(Peter) Wow. The year is almost over!**_

**(Sirius) Thanks Wormtail. I hadn't realised.**

(James) Pads. You know sarcasm is wasted on Peter.

_(Remus) Really, guys, be nice._

**When have we ever been anything other than nice?**

_Err – last year?_

Don't remind me!

_Lily's noticed how much you've changed._

Really!! Did she say something about me!

_Well kinda…_

**Moony, don't you think Lily's had a change of heart about our dear ol' Prongsie**

Don't call me th -

_Yeah. I'd have to agree with you on that one._

WHAT!!! Why didn't you tell me?

**Prongs, where are you going?**

To ask Lily –

_Prongs don't you dare! You'll ruin everything._

But…

**Prong…Sit…Down…Sit!**

I'm not a dog!

**Ha Ha. Your hilarious…not**

_Guys, please. This is so dumb_

_**Their just making faces at each other.**_

_Yes, but now I can't tell James about what Lily sai – _

What'd she say?!?!?!?!?!?!

_I'm not telling. But I will tell you this: Keep at it and Lily will realise she loves you._

I'm in heaven…….say that again

_Keep at it?_

No!

**Lily loves you?**

Ahhh…did you just roll your eyes?

**Me? Never. It was sweet of you to change for Lilikins, Prongsie.**

_You sound like such a girl._

I didn't.

_Huh? _**Huh?** _**Huh?**_

I changed cause you guys told me I was being a jerk.

**AWWWW!!!HE REALLY DOES LOVE US!!!**

_**Don't strangle him.**_

EW! PADFOOT DON"T KISS ME!!!!!!

_Yell that loud enough, James?_

You're so witty…

**Yeah. Hardy-ha!**

**_I thought it was funny….__

* * *

_What did you think?? please let me know. Remember reviews are fun. **


	18. The One

**Okay a very very short one...**

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: **The One

**Hey Prongs?**

Yeah?

**How d'you know Lily was The One?**

I just knew.

**Yeah but how?**

Every time I saw her I'd know. She's so…Lily. I just couldn't imagine life without her. I still can't.

**Interesting… If I were you I'd work on explaining that, because you can bet your silky quidditch boxers she'll ask you one day.**

Really?

**Defiantly. Last bit was cute though. I'd keep that.**

So what should I say?

**I dunno. I'm not the one pathetically obsessed with her. **

I'll ask Moony...

* * *

**As i said very very short, thank you to everyone that has reviewed. i feel all warm and fuzzy:)**

**Please review...**


	19. Anger

**It has come to my attention this story is missing a chapter 5...what happened was i named chapter 5 chapter 6 accidently because of the Prolouge. so yeah I'm too lazy to fix it. **

**Here's the next one. it's from Snapes point of view.**

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: **Anger

He was early, as always, sitting in his usual seat, at _their_ workbench. Only it wasn't theirs anymore. As the rest of the class poured in, she didn't sit down beside him, like previous years, she hadn't all year. No, instead she sat next to her blonde friend, Alice. But today Black was sitting next to her. Why was he sitting in her chair? She comes in, as breath-taking as ever, and glances around. There are two empty places. One by him. One by Potter. Suddenly him smiles to himself, maybe today will be the day they become friends again. He watches her chat with her friends, smiling. Slughorn comes in. she rolls her eyes at Black then sits down next to Potter. Oh no, no, no. Why is she sitting next to _him_? They both hate Potter. Or at least they did before…

He's stuffed up. She doesn't need him anymore. She doesn't want him. Why hadn't she realised he would of given up everything for her, if she had just asked. But she didn't. Anger fills him, why should he have to watch her sitting next to Potter. Merlin she's actually smiling at him, and laughing. _Flirting. _The word enters his mind unbidden. She chokes at the very thought. She flicks her hair over her shoulder, out of the way. She was never very good at it and a clump still hangs in her eyes. He longs to reach over, to brush it away for her. Anger turns to rage. How dare James Potter touch her! How dare Potter do what he had dreamed of. Why doesn't she tell him off? The class is pouring out now; Potter is following her, his hand lightly touching the small of her back.

Out in the corridor, he mutters a curse. Potter falls to his knees with a satisfying groan. Black whirls around, as she bends down to help Potter up. He watches her voluntarily touch Potter's arm. Potter looks at him. With a flick of a wand he's in a Full Body-Bind and they're all walking away. Black laughing hysterically, Potter leaning on her, her arm around his waist for support.

* * *

**oh poor Sev.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	20. Grief

**and now for something even more different...a song fic. i've never done one before but i was listening to it while writing this and it totally fits. if you don't like songfics cough Nymph Girl cough then just skip the centred italic bits. it wont ruin the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **characters, places, names, etc. all J.K's and the song is by Peter Gabriel. It's called Grieve and it was played during Jonathan's funeral on Smallville.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty:** Grief

_It was only one hour ago __  
__it was all so different then __  
__there__'__s nothing yet has really sunk in __  
__looks like it always did_

_This flesh and bone __  
__it__'__s just the way that you would tied in__  
__now there__'__s no one home_

James sat staring at the wall, his friends shuffling around him cautiously. He'd been sitting there for almost an hour. Just sitting, staring.

"Prongs? You coming to class mate?"

He stayed silent_  
_

"James?"

He felt like he was wrapped in cotton wool, things from the outside couldn't really be heard, or seen. Or felt.

"Okay we'll tell McGonagall for you."

And then he was alone at last.

Alone with his thoughts.

Alone with his memories.

Alone with his grief.

And alone with his pain. It was suffocating him. Alone. The word burned through his thoughts. He was all alone.

_I grieve for you __  
you leave me_

_So hard to move on __  
__still loving what__'__s gone _

_They say life carries on  
carries on and on and on and on_

He got up, not really aware of what he was doing. It was as if it was a dream, his body was moving but he had little control over it. His mind felt numb, his heart was shattered.

_The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page  
while the final rattle rocks its empty empty cage  
and I can__'__t handle this __  
_

He had to get out. Out of the darkness, away from the pain. He stumbled down to the Common Room. It was empty; a part of him remembered it was time for class, or was it an exam. His mind couldn't comprehend the normality of class. At least he would still be alone.

He sat down again.

He was still in the dark.

He was still in pain.

_  
__I grieve for you __  
__you leave me __  
__let it out and move on __  
__missing what__'__s gone __  
__they say life carries on __  
__they say life carries on __and on and on  
_

Time passed. At one point he stood up. Leaning against the window, watching the Whomping Willow wave it's branches menacingly as if nothing had happened, the sun shining brightly as if all was well. As if James hadn't just been emotionally torn apart. Anger began to mingle with the pain. Filling him with bitter resentment. He just stood, staring at the window. His breath fogged up the window. Students were pouring onto the grass, enjoying the sunshine. He watched them, laughing, joking, unaware of pain or sorrow. The anger was gone leaving only an immense sadness. Suddenly he didn't want to be alone anymore.

_  
Life carries on  
in the people I meet  
in everyone that__'__s out on the street __  
__in all the dogs and cats __  
__in the flies and rats __  
__in the rot and the rust __  
__in the ashes and the dust __  
__life ca__rries on and on and on and on  
life carries on and on and on _

_  
_The portrait hole opened, a slim girl stepped in. Her dark red hair sat, swaying gently around her shoulders, mesmerizing him. And for a moment he forgot. Just one moment. He stared longingly into her eyes, unashamed. She was a vision. She was smiling sadly at him? His head tilted to the right, not understanding.

_  
It's__ just the car that we ride in __  
__a home we reside in __  
__the face that we hide in __  
__the way we are tied in __  
__and life carries on and on and on and on __  
__life carries on and on and on __  
_

She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She fitted neatly under his chin. Slowly his arms returned her embrace. He laid his head on hers, allowing the glorious smell of her to was over him. And then the tears just spilled out. Streaming down his face. He let them, didn't even bother taking off his glasses. Tears fell, leaving wet, salty tracks down his cheek and wetting her hair.

_  
__Did I dream t__his belief?  
Or did I believe this dream?  
_

For what seemed like hours they stood there. Holding each other tightly. Words were not needed. His tears eventually dried, he felt empty, yet oddly at peace. And then she was gone. As if she had indeed been a vision. Or an angel. Or a dream.

_Now I can find relief  
I grieve_

His friends agreed it was a dream, the day Lily Evans would hug James Potter was far, far off in the near impossible future.

James decided it didn't matter. Dream or not she had given him what he needed at that moment. Now, what he needed most were his friends, _his brothers._

_

* * *

_

**What did you think?? Please Review.**

**a special thank you to everyone who has so far:**

**GiorgiaKerr, An-Ill-Made-Nymp (aka Nymph Girl), scribbles.pooksta, Ancanite-Is-The-Best, Smile.Cause.I.Love.u., xXx-fifi-xXx, Malice in Horrorland, and Heart of the Phoenix**


	21. Things Change

**A/N: Here we go. Seventh year…we all know what's going to happen now!!!! I'm so excited.**

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Things Change. 

James sat on the couch, his mother's arms wrapped tightly around him, tears in both their eyes. Sirius watched with a twinge of jealousy. _No, not jealousy something else._ He wondered if his mother ever hugged Regulus with that kind of love. She'd sure never hugged him that way. He stood up, feeling awkward for intruding on their private moment. He'd done all he could to help James and Mrs. P in their time of grief, taking calls, answering the door, and passing on condolences. He'd even attempted to cook dinner. A gesture which had landed them all in St. Mungo's with sever food poisoning. He knew they'd both move on eventually. The Potter's were a strong family.

"HEAD BOY????" Sirius' horrified voice echoed through the Potter house. "A Maurauder!"

Laura Potter wandered into the kitchen, with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Sirius was under the table again. She sighed and walked over to Remus who was once again leaning against the kitchen bench. James was sitting at the table, head in hands, shaking uncontrollably.

"Laughing or crying?" She asked Remus.

"Both" he replied. Sirius' voice floated out from under the table, "Morning Mrs. P, you'll never believe what's happened." James looked up, tears streamed down his cheeks. "Mum my stomach hurts." She went and wrapped her arms around him, "shouldn't laugh so much then."

"But it's..." he cracked up again. She leaned down to read the letter lying in front of him.

"James Potter! Do you mean to tell me you're Head Boy?" she exclaimed. Throwing her arms around his neck again. "Your father would have been proud," she whispered in his ear. He stopped laughing and hugged her back. "Love you mum." She ruffled his hair, "who's hungry?" a loud thud and several scraps later, a flustered Sirius was sitting at the table, waiting.

Once they had eaten breakfast, Sirius went back to be mad at James, "I would've suspected Moony of such un-Maurauderish behaviour, but not you Prongs." He said mournfully. "Traitor."

"So really Wormtail is the only on who hasn't betrayed us at one point." Remus put in.

"Wormtail isn't capable of betrayal." Sirius laughed, forgetting James, in the hilarity of the moment.

"Oh Lily! We are so proud of you! Head Girl!" her mother sniffed, practically suffocating Lily as she hugged her. Lily disentangled herself.

"Thanks Mum." She fingered the shiny badge; thoughtfully hoping Remus was Head Boy and not that awful Hufflepuff boy, or worse, the Slytherin. She shuddered.

"What is it dear?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'll go to Diagon Alley today I think,"

"Do you need a lift?" Her mother looked up from the dishes

"Nah. I can Apparate now" she hurried upstairs to get dressed, ignoring her mother's confused look.

Lily sat in the Prefects compartment waiting for the Head Boy. A small white kitten slept peacefully on her lap. Eventually the door slid open and a sheepish looking James Potter entered.

"Hey James." She said, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"Lily, why am I not surprised?" He sat down opposite her.

"I dunno. Why aren't you?" she asked looking up.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired that's all"

"I don't believe you"

"So you're Head Boy?" she asked diverting his attention before he could dig dipper, "How'd that happen?"

"No idea."

"You weren't a Prefect." Lily mused, "You must have done something extraordinary to show excellent leadership skills and responsibility."

"Huh?" James stared at her, "so it doesn't bug you?"

"No. I was hoping against all odds it was Remus, but I knew he couldn't coz of the whole monthly thing. It'd be a bit much."

"You wanted Remus?" James asked a little dejectedly.

"He is the only Prefect I like."

"Oh…that's because he's the only decent Prefect." Lily raised her eyebrows, "I think I'm offended. You don't think I'm decent"

"Come off it. It goes without saying. You know I'm dead crazy about you. " Lily blushed, and looked down again,

"Sorry" James apologised awkwardly.

"So…you still…I mean" she trailed of blushing profusely

"Yeah…" James' cheeks were slightly pink too, "…I do."

"Oh it's just…you never…y'know…you don't ask me out anymore" she mumbled, wondering why she was having this conversation.

"Didn't think you'd say yes."

The compartment door slid open and the prefects filled in. Lily was having difficulty composing herself, so James deftly took control of the meeting. Lily took the time to look around at the prefects. Eyes are very important, she decided, they expressed their owner honestly. Some were cold, deliberately ignoring the Mudblood who was watching them. Some were bored, only pretending to listen while their thoughts were really elsewhere, a few were gazing at James with rapt attention, but Lily doubted these girls heard a words. A couple actually seemed to be listening, Remus included, but his eyes were laughing for reasons unknown to her. She paused when she meet James' hazel eyes. They were warm, honest, adorable…Lily found herself staring straight into James' eyes for the entirety of the meeting. If the prefects thought it was weird that the two heads only seemed to see each other they didn't say anything, silently filing out to begin their patrol or to get back to their friends. For the rest of the train ride they sat that way, each lost in their own thoughts.

Remus returned to the Maurauders' compartment, chuckling to himself. When he entered he found a few of Lily's friends engaged in a game of Exploding Snap with Sirius and Peter.

"What're you laughing about? Where's James" Sirius pestered him as soon as he sat down. Emily looked up, "and where's Lils?"

"In answer to all your questions. James and Lily are currently in the Prefect Compartment, staring at each other. Which they did for the entire meeting." The compartment filled with laughter.

"How sweet." Alice said, a little sad she wouldn't see Frank until Christmas. "How long?"

"I'd give it a week," Sirius said

"Nah, Lily can be stubborn sometimes," Mary put in, "I'd say a month."

"James won't ask her out for at least two." Remus countered, "He's still scared about what happened in 5th year."

"No he's not." Sirius argued.

"I think three weeks" Peter squeaked.

"Maybe a bit longer than a month," Emily said, quietly.

"In weeks how long?"

"Um...eight"

"I'll have to go seven" Remus said.

"I'd say 9 weeks and 4 days and 12 hours." Alice said

"You sure about that." Sirius asked laughing.

"Give or take a few minutes," She conceded as she rolled her eyes. Sirius rubbed his hands together, then did a quick head count, "okay who ever is closest gets 10 Galleons. That's 2 galleons from each person who's wrong." He said and Remus gave him a thankful smile. He didn't have much money, Sirius continued, "and Alice, I'll bet you an extra 5 that you wont be right."

"You're on." Alice said, "but you mean to the hour don't you."

"Yep! You can still win the other bet if you're closest."

* * *

**I couldn't resist a bet! sorry :) Please Review! If you review you could get food...I made my sister scrambled eggs for reviewing...**


	22. The Bet

**A/N: ooh who will win the bet? You might find out this chapter…then again you may not. HAHAHAHA!**

**Okay evil laughing over…this is not mine nor will it ever be.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two: **The Bet

One week later Sirius sat dejectedly with the other seventh year Gryffindors while Lily and James were on patrol.

"This sucks. My best mate just lost me 2 Galleons because he's too chicken to ask Lily out." He complained, all he got was a bunch of laughing faces and an 'I told you so' from Remus.

Over the next month they didn't have much time to talk about the bet. Most of them were doing advanced NEWT classes and the teacher's were piling on the homework. Added to this they had whatever extra responsibilities each had. Remus was often patrolling. Alice tutored first and second years in about three different subjects and James had scheduled Quidditch practice twice a week, which affected both Emily and Sirius. Sirius had joined the team in fourth year and was now a Beater along side Emily.

Despite never discussing it, each individually watched Lily and James intently for and signs of a blossoming relationship. There were plenty of signs; they spent nearly every moment together. They had all the same classes and mostly sat next to each other. They also sat together at meal times and while studying. The problem was that neither Lily nor James seemed willing to take the next step. And as each person's time passed they placed their two galleons into a special bag until only Alice was left. She grinned broadly as Sirius handed her the bag, for once they were all together even Lily and James. They commandeered the armchairs near the fireplace and sat around talking. Alice continually teased Sirius about losing the bet.

"What bet?" Lily asked curiously, Sirius' eyes widened in alarm as he glanced at Alice.

"I bet Sirius ten galleons he couldn't go a day without eating." The whole group burst out laughing, although not all for the same reasons and the evening carried on without incident.

It was Hallowe'en (the date Alice had named for the inevitable event) and Lily wondered why all her friends seemed preoccupied. It had not escaped her notice that they were being watched and wondered why. She said so to James, as they walked away from their D.A.D.A class, trailing a little bit behind Alice, Sirius and Remus.

"What?" He asked, he'd been busy worrying about how best to ask Lily out and had forgotten to listen. Lily rolled her eyes and repeated her question.

"I dunno Lily. I guess it might be kinda weird seeing us getting along so well." He replied.

"I suppose" she said, her forehead slightly wrinkled in concentration. James smiled, "you look so cute when you do that." Lily stared at him.

"Sorry." He muttered and hurried to catch up with their friends. She followed him, uncertainly.

"It's twelve o'clock, Hale. Know what that means?" Sirius said. Alice smiled serenely, "yes I do thank you."

"Lunch?" James asked, confused. Sirius patted him on the back, "yeah Prongs…Lunch time." Just before they entered the Great Hall, Lily slipped her hand into James' and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Don't be sorry." She said before skipping off to sit down. He followed seeming somewhat dazed.

James sat with a torn expression on his face, barely touching his food. Ignoring Sirius repeatedly asking "are you right, mate?" until Lily dragged him out of the hall.

Once in the Entrance Hall she turned to face him. "What is going on James?" she asked concerned. He took a deep breath, "Lily what would you do if I asked you out again?" he looked at her anxiously. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak but James interrupted, "Don't worry. Sorry I said anything. I just… I don't know. Can we just forget it? I really want to be your friend." He blabbered.

"Sorry James but we can't be friends. And I you want to know what I'd do you should just ask." Lily said. There was a pregnant pause as they studied each other, gauging a reaction.

"Lily Evans?" James asked eventually, Lily smiled shyly, "yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" James squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his fingers. He heard Lily laughing, and then suddenly she pressed her lips gently against his. His eyes flew open to gaze into sparking emerald orbs.

Back in the Great Hall Alice held out her hand to Sirius. He glanced at his watch, "Merlin woman. 12: 14! How'd you do it?"

"Are you sure he's asking her out?" Remus frowned.

"Or that she's saying yes?" Emily put in. Alice nodded, "I'm sure."

"How did you know?" Sirius repeated, in awe.

"Think about it logically. Up until the end of last year Lily swore she hated James so obviously it was going to take a month for them to actually become friends. Lily's very stubborn so it would take another month for Lily to admit to herself she liked James. James is quite confident so I knew it would only take him a week to realise she might like him back. But when it comes to Lily, he's actually very unsure of himself so I knew it would take a couple of days for him to work up the nerve to decide to ask her."

"But what about the hours? Or minutes?"

"Well he'd obviously worry for half the day about it, then panic at lunch that the day was almost over and that he'd lost his chance so I knew he would force himself to ask her at lunch time. Just after freaking out. Which he was just doing so obviously he's going to do it" Every one stared at her. She continued, "and any of you that think Lily will say no now you need to go to St. Mungo's"

"Frank's a lucky guy" Peter said, then turned bright red and choked on his pumpkin juice. Alice smile, "Thanks. I like to think so."

"So was that a yes?" Lily raised her eyebrow, "I guess that was a yes then" James answered his own question and taking her hand firmly in his, led her back into the Great Hall.

As they sat back down people stared openly at their entwined hands. Their friends all burst out laughing and Sirius groaned and banged his head on the table. "I think it's high time you told us what's going on!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Sirius ignored her and turned to James, "You just asked her out?" He questioned, James nodded, "and she said yes?"

James grinned, "I told you she wants me."

* * *

**A/N: okay I'm debating whether to end it here and I'll just write an epilogue or continue till the end of school. It'll depend on what people want so let me know! and please please please review!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**ATTENTION!!!**

I have decided on whether or not I will continue this story. Everyone seemed to want me to keep going, but i really feel that it was the turning point and a good ending..."She wants me!" lol

Anyway at the recommendation of **Heart of the Phoenix** i have decided to write a sequel instead.

It will help the flow of the story I think.

I am getting started on it straight away. I fact I'll probably post the first chapter tommorrow depending if i can finish it in time

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I love you all!!!!

xox Princess Gillybean :)


End file.
